Seasons Change, Can People?
by justanotherordinarystorywriter
Summary: Response to Bhavana33196's 525,600 Minutes of Channy Challenge. My first CHIYALLENGE! Wow, there are a lot of minutes in a year. A lot of minutes in . . . a studio lot. Can the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls put up with each other for that long?
1. SUMMER

**Summary:** Response to Bhavana331's _525,600 Minutes of Channy Challenge_. My first CHIYALLENGE!! **Wow, there are a lot of minutes in a year. A lot of minutes in . . . a studio lot. Can the cast of **_**So Random!**_** and **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** put up with each other for that long? They had once, but bad blood is thicker that ever when they have to stay **_**at**_** the studio lot 24/7. Will rivals, friends, and love bloom? **Baad, summary, I know. :/ I was never good at them.

**Chapter One - SUMMER:**

_The Condor Studios will be closing at nine pm_, the bulletin at the Commissary noted. It was finally the peak of heat and everyone, cast and crew alike, needed their _chillaxing_. For two whole weeks, instead of months, they'd be off, basking in the sunlight. Everyone was happy. Except for one clearly upset Sonny Munroe.

_It's summer_, she thought. _I should have some plans. But no, Lucy's going to Mexico, and I'm stuck here._ She was so . . . mad! Everyone was leaving for two weeks except for her. She'd be at home, writing sketches.

"Yo!" Chad shouted at the _Randoms_' table at the Commissary. "Anyone up for a challenge?" he asked.

The cast was weirded out. Why would Chad come up to them, besides to insult them? They sat there staring and squinting their eyes. The thoughts ran through their head: _What just happened?_ Silence ensued long enough so Sonny, of course, broke it.

"What do you mean by challenge?" she asked, standing up.

"Oh nothing. _Just_ a challenge to see who the better show is."

"Oh really? What kind?"

Chad smiled. He knew that Sonny didn't like it if their little show was mocked. He had her hooked, and by the looks of Sonny's castmates, they were, too. "The Falls versus Chuckle City. The studio closes at nine, and that's when it starts--"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Tawni screamed.

Chad rolled his blue eyes. "For the whole summer, all of us have to stay here. The doors will be locked so . . . if we do it, there's no backing out. First group to break loses."

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"What does that even prove Chad?" Sonny crossed her arms.

"Um, Sonny," he waved his hands across her face. "eren't you listening?"

Ugh. Chad could be so annoying. For the past few weeks he's been trying to challenge the _So Random!_ cast to any kind of mindless game. Sonny thought _this_ dare through though. She did have nothing to do for the break. So, without hesitation, she spoke for he castmates. "Fine," she agreed.

"Fine," Chad concurred.

"Good," and the banter goes.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?" Sonny tried to end it.

"Oh, we are _so_ good." Chad walked away.

Sonny turned to face Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. She was given the _death stare_ by everyone. "Summer's going to be great!!" she said in her high-toned-in-denial voice.

The others looked at each other, then back to Sonny, who was still sporting a fake smile.

**Author's Note:**So yes, this challenge will all be connected with each ochapter. Sorry it was kind of short and rushed. I just can't separate summer and vacation from each other. Will upload ASAP. I really wanna do this challenge.

I'd love some constructive criticism. So please, click the little green (or grey, whatev) button or it'll be LONELY . . . ;n;

REMEMBER: MY FIRST FAN FIC _AND_ CHALLENGE!


	2. VACATION

**A/N: Hellooh- I am so sorry my first chapter was really rushed and unedited. And mostly nonsense. Hehe, I promise to do better this time, I just really wanted to get my entry in. (Whatdaflip, desperate much?)**

**Disclaimer: Heyy, sorry I forgot this last time. But really, do you actually think I own SWAC? Come on, I only wish. ;-;**

**Chapter Two - VACATION**

_This is going to be one heck of a vacation_, everyone in the cast of _So Random!_ thought.

Tawni was especially mad at Sonny. She knew, as much as everybody else, that she could not survive without going home and getting her beauty sleep on her comfy, luxurious bed. "Why did you have to do that?" she yelled at the little ball of fake-pep in the prop house.

Sonny was still wearing that fake smile. All she could mutter out was, "Don't worry, _everything's okay_!"

But it's not.

It was five in the afternoon already. Chad had told them to get everything they needed for the week. Sonny had two duffle bags, one full of clothes, one full of her private things. Nico and Grady brought, of course, chips and a few clothes. Zora, _surprisingly_, brought nothing. And Tawni -- oh my, Tawni brought five suitcases.

"Um, hey Tawni," Sonny finally said something different as things settled down. "We're supposed to be roughing it, and don't you already have a dressing room full of clothes?"

"Oh Sonny, naive little Sonny. I _am_ roughing it," Tawni got up and flipped her hair. "I didn't bring my house, didn't I?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. She had things all settled, so she checked out Stage 2, wandering what Chad was planning. But alas, she was cut off by a construction worker. _Construction worker?!_

Inside the studio, a kitchen and a bathroom was being made. And who was directing this nonsense? Chad, of course, with a yellow hard hat on his head.

"What are you doing? Isn't this whole challenge thing a secret?" Sonny whispered, a frown on her face. No one was supposed to know that they were camping out in the lot.

Chad turned around and saw the brunette. "Relax, no one's going to know, Sonny," he smirked at her.

"Oh yes. _No one _is going to see you building a kitchen and a bathroom."

"Oh Sonny," he smiled. Wait -- why would he smile at one of Chuckle City's star's joke? He reminded himself it was only probably because Sonny was so childlike. "Of course everyone will see."

"That's not funny, Chad." Sonny crossed her arms. Though deep inside her head she was laughing. She didn't know why though.

"Of course it was. Now can you go? We here at the Falls are busy building a new set," he motioned a sweeping gesture with his hands.

So that was it. Chad Dylan Cooper was putting a facade. The new set was to be the Falls' new kitchen and bathroom. "You know, the Commissary _has_ a kitchen. There are bathrooms, too," Sonny tried to explain as she walked out.

Chad wasn't listening. And now, Sonny actaully thought that Tawni was roughing it. For the Randoms, it was going to be a hard two weeks. At the Drama King's place, it was going to be like a vacation, with their fancy kitchens and such.

But of course, Sonny had a plan . . .

**A/N: A bit better, huh? I promise, the Channy-ness will start coming out more and more. Probably at chapter six . . . for this season!! Woot. Oh, and remember: press REVIEW, and I'll see you in a few. Sorry for the shortness, again.**


	3. AIRPLANE

**A/N: This chapter will be longer, I assure you. And I know it sounds pretty lame but I promise it'll get better. And you guys are probably wondering how I'm going to do this AIRPLANE one. I usually am good at spelling, but I'm out of touch. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Really, people? Really? Of course, I don't own SWAC. Another thing to be dissappointed about.**

**Chapter Three - AIRPLANE:**

Sonny was sneaking around, waiting for the perfect moment to trigger her trap. If the cast of _Mackenzie Falls _really wanted a good shower, they'll get it.

Of course Tawni and company would want some of the action, but they were too busy making the prop house almost like a real house.

Chad and Portlyn were filming their last scene of the day. And seeing as she was there, Sonny took the time to watch one of her favorite shows in the making.

"Shush Portlyn," Chad acted as Mackenzie. He was definitely in his zone. As Portlyn tried to speak, Chad put his index finger on her lips. "The time for talking's over."

Sonny was captivated by Chad's character, like she had been her second day at Condor Studios. She was still captivated, but not by Mackenzie anymore. The scene still went on as she swam in her thoughts. It was like as if she was hypnotized by the story. No wonder she tapes the show. Of course, Sonny wouldn't tell anyone.

"And, cut!" Chad announced. He was the _director_ of the show, too. He walked out of the set and sat on his folding chair. If Sonny was going to spring the trap, it had to be now. But she was in a trance.

Deep within her mind, she was trying to scream, but it was drowned out with thoughts of her in Portlyn's role. Shrieks of terror filled her brown-haired head. _What am I thinking?!_ she thought. More screams.

Suddenly, people gathered around her. "You okay, Munroe?" Chad asked her with actual sympathy. The shrieks -- they were real.

Sonny was flushed red. _What else had I said out loud?_ "Hey Chad, Portlyn," she panicked, but the words came out anyways. She plastered a smile. She could still do her prank. She was right there, beside the lever that activated the sprinklers. Her hands shook though, and she was out of there.

"Sonny!" Chad ran after her. If there was something bothering her, he thought he could help.

_Oh man, oh man_, she thought. _Had I said 'I love you?'_ _Because that's what Portlyn's lines were._ She found a supply closet. Good, no one would find her there. She opened the door and went in the small, dark space. She sat on an upturned bucket and called Lucy. The phone moo'd, and Sonny waited for her best friend to pick up.

Meanwhile, Chad looked around the hallways, opening up the doors. What had cause Sonny to scream? And more importantly, why was she at the Falls? He reached the end of the corridor and was about to go back to the set, seeing there was no hope in finding her anyways, he heard an all-too-familiar moo coming from the janitor's closet. He pressed his ear against the door.

"Hey, this is Lucy. I'm on the plane to Mexicoooo right now!" the machine picked up. "Leave a message."

Great. Sonny was _sooo _happy. She needed someone to talk to. "Hey, Luce," she recorded anyways. "Hope you hear this soon because I think I did something stupid. So call me," Sonny felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Thank goodness for waterproof mascara. "I wish I was on an airplane out of here, like you." And with that, she hang up.

Had screaming like that in front of her frenemies embarrassed and hurt Sonny so much? Or was it because of Chad? That's what Chad was thinking. _Ugh. No time to be cocky, Cooper_, the three-named narcissist reminded himself. Someone was crying in there.

"I wish I was on and airplane with you," was what Chad heard with the uneven breathing cutting off his awesome, _Chadtastic_ hearing.

He whispered, talking to himself. "Is that what you want, Sonny? An airplane ride? Fine, I'll give it to you." Even if Chad was a jerkthrob, he still couldn't stand to see -- or hear -- someone cry. Except of course, if it was acting.

"Sonny?" Chad knock on the door of the Randoms' prop house, two hours after the screaming incident. It was eight already, and the challenge would begin in an hour.

No one answered, so Chad decided to just barge right in. There were only two reasons why no one answered. First was because they didn't like him, which was more probable. The other reason was that there was no one there. _Yeah, right_, Chad thought and smirked. _There's always someone here._ "Sonnaaayy?"

There was a thud. At the back, the empty table moved. Chad walked up to it. "Sonny?"

A figure under the table stood up. "Hi Chad!" Sonny exclaimed. She was bearing an unnaturally large grin. "So what's up?"

"No, what's up with you earlier?"

"Nothiiiing," she extended.

"Okay, well then come with me." Chad reached out his hand, waiting for Sonny to take it. Surprisingly, she gladly took it.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked as they reached the studio doors of Stage 2.

"Oh, just _shut up_."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Hey, can we stop? This chapter's just going to get longer."

"Fine."

"Okay, close your eyes," Chad commanded just before he opened the doors.

Sonny did as she was told. Chad led her in. "What is this?"

"Now, open your eyes."

She again did hid order and a big set of a plane was in front of her. "What?"

"I overheard you talking to Lucy soooo . . . if you want to go on a plane, do it here. After this, it will be a vacation anyways, right?" the blond smirked.

"Thanks, but--"

"WIIFC? Just to stop you from crying, I hate that. Sonny should be sunny."

"Aw, thanks Chad. You _are_ a sweet guy. Sometimes, anyways," she expressed her gratitude as best as she can.

"Hey! It's nine o'clock. Go to the classroom, people of _Mackenzie Falls_ and Chuckle City. We've got to explain the rules," the PA system announced. Sonny guessed it was Portlyn.

"Thanks again Chad, but we have to go," Sonny smiled and it radiated.

_Wow_, Chad thought. _Wait a sec, what am I thinking?_ "Yeah, let's go."

**A/N: Yoooo! I think it's better than the two others. Sorry again if this time I made it too long. Ehe he he. Oh, and sorry for not updating at my usual time. I woke up late. Remember: Press the button down there, and you'll make me happy up here. Because I am in Canada . . . ha ha.**

**THANKS FOR READING SO FAR -- NEXT CHAPTER'S THE BEACH HOUSE.**


	4. BEACH HOUSE

**A/N: Yes, last chapter, there was a little too much Sonny. I think I'm moving too fast into the story . . . or it was because I got writer's block. Oh well, whatever, new SWAC episode todaaay!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: I write the disclaimer, no one reads **_**the disclaimer**_**. I don't own SWAC. (:**

**Chapter Four - BEACH HOUSE:**

Chad and Sonny walked to Ms. Bitterman's abandoned classroom, seeing as everyone had left for the vacation.

Everyone but the casts of the major shows.

"So Munroe," Chad started, and Sonny eagerly turned her head, still with the same smile from earlier. "Why'd you agree to do this bet? To spend more time with the _Chadster_?"

The smile faded. It was replaced with an 'O' mouth. "Oh, _yes_ Chad. I just _can't_ stand not seeing your face _everyday_," she replied sarcastically, threatening to punch him.

"Ow, ow," Chad, exclaimed putting his hands over his face. "Really, Sonny? _Reaaally_?"

"Yes, Chad. Really." Sonny couldn't stand anymore of this conversation. She was ecstatic when they opened the door to the small classroom. She guessed that the more Chad got sweeter, the more he becomes a jerk later on.

"HELLO THERE," a forced, deep voice came from nowhere. "SIT."

The lights were off, but the two did as commanded. "NO," the voice said, just before Sonny sat down next to Chad, on the left-hand side section of the classroom. "MOVE LEFT," it said.

She did. "Ow!" Sonny had moved left without thinking, and hit her leg onto a desk. She fell down on a chair. It was a tight squeeze.

"I MEAN, YOUR OTHER LEFT," the voice said, embarrassed. Apparently, someone had whispered to it.

Sonny heard this just a second after she got settled down. "You've got to be kidding me." She tried to get up but fell down again. It really was a tight squeeze. She tried again, and this time, two hands held her back up so she wouldn't fall. "Thanks."

Three, two, one, it hit her. Had Sonny sat on someone? Who? Seeing as she was standing to the side of the desk, she garabbed the person's head. "Who are you?" she asked, rubbing her hand on the person's face, trying to recognize it.

The lights suddenly went on. "Hey, Sonnay," Chad muffled through. His face was covered with hands. "Watch the face."

"Oh, _Chad_. Thanks," she took her hands off his face and onto hers, covering her mouth. She was blushing, her face like a tomato.

_A cute tomato_, Chad thought. _Stupid cute_. "What now, smelling your hands, Sonny? Smelling, me?" he asked arrogantly and sarcastically.

"Oh, god," She really didn't want to argue. She sat on the right side of the classroom, next to Tawni.

"SO," the voice said again. With lights, they saw it came from the front of the room. The chair spun around and Portlyn -- yes, she was forcing a deep voice -- was sitting in it. "Here are the rules," she spoke, finally with her normal voice.

"One," Zora interrupted, going up to Sonny. " NO FRATERNIZING WITH THE" she separated into syllables, and turned her head to face the tween drama cast's direction, "_ENEMY._"

"No!" Portlyn screamed. "First rule is, no one can go outside. Not that you can." The doors were locked, of course. "Second is, no cellphones. Or contact with the outside world." She passed a bucket and everyone, with a lot of groaning, put their cellphones in. "And last, when you take your cellphones, you're out. When you turn into a vegetated state, you are out. And when you are not in your base -- that's your prophouse Chuckle City, and our makeshift house set at the Falls -- by ten, you are--"

Everyone interrupted. "Out?"

Portlyn nodded. "Oh, and we had a little challenge before this started, evn though not everyone was there." She shot her eyes like daggers at Chad and Sonny. "We had to make our bases like a beach house, to make a vacation feeling. And since Sonny and Chad were the only ones not there, they get to be judges. Best 'beach house' gets an extra life if they do something that could eliminate them."

"Sure, I'm up for that," said the suddenly excited Sonny.

***

"And the winner is --"

**A/N: Gosh, the end was dissapointing, I know. I am sooo sorry. I don't know. The story was getting too long but I'll explain it on the next chapter: CPR! Don't expect the expected, because it ain't gonna happen.**

**Remember: That button down there is lonely, so please click and be its friend. (:**


	5. CPR

**A/N: Heyy (: Thank you for the few that have been reading so far. I love you guys! Whee, it's a new feeling for me -- being appreciated. So, I hope you like the new chapter that'll be somewhat words. Let the Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation begin! Oh, and sorry for the length.**

**Chapter Five (Wow, five already?) -- C.P.R.:**

It was a hard decision, especially since both judges were biased.

The Falls' _beach house_ was elegant. It had bamboo beds and a hot tub. It had a porch with a large movie light hanging over it. To be the sun, perhaps? They had realistic-looking fake palm trees in vases inside and out, with twinkling lights hanging from tree to tree, ready for the _sun_ to set. It wasn't what Sonny expected. She thought of a Victorian chateau. I mean, come _on_. Where did Mack Falls get these stuff?

She asked Chad the question. "Episode 330, it was summer vacation," he shrugged. "_Went_ to the Maldives."

While the Falls' were courtly, the beloved _So Random!_ prop house was cozy and homey. On the small terrace above hung five hammocks. Next to each were gnomes dressed in hula skirts and coconut bikini tops. Sonny burst into hysterical laughter. Chad merely smiled in amusement, but not because of the gnomes. On the first floor, the table was replaced with a tiki bar thing, serving coconut and pineapple juices. The sofa was replaced with a bamboo bench, in front of it a sandbox.

***

"_Mackenzie Falls_ wins," Sonny hesitantly announced in defeat. She lowered her head and stepped aside to her dissappointed castmates. Chad on the other hand, celebrated like a little girl. He hopped up and down with Skyler **(A/N: Yes, the guy that plays DEVON. His character name is Skyler in SWAC not in real life, just so no confuse-y)**.

"_Wow,_" Sonny said sarcastically as they watched the three-named narcissist. "I really wish I had my cellphone."

"How did he get you to agree with him, anyways?" Tawni asked, her arms crossed. And so was her face.

"Wellllllllll," Sonny extended, and explained it to Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora.

*****FLASHBACK*****

They finished examining the beach houses and was in the halls, heading back to the classroom where everyone else waited.

"So . . . who's going to win, Munroe?" Chad nicely asked, stopping his pace.

Sonny stopped to. "Really, Chad? Really?" Why was he asking for her opinion, when of course she'd say Chuckle City?

"Because I think that your beach house was better."

_Wow, shocker right there_, she thought. "Really? Because I really thought yours was beautiful."

"R-really?" Chad turned to face Sonny. His eye sparkled and she was hypnotized. He had a hurt-puppy-dog look.

"Yes, really," Sonny said with much sincerity.

"Okay, so the Falls wins!" A suppressed victory burst out of the blond's mouth. And Sonny, she was speechless.

*****END O' FB*****

"See, I told you! NO FRATERNIZING WITH THE--" Zora screamed and everyone stared at them. "_Enemy,_" they hissed in unison.

Chad saw this, and winked at Sonny. Sonny just rolled her eyes. "Let's go to our _beach house_, you guys." The _So Random!_ cast walked away, going to their temporary home.

"Hey," Chad stopped his rivals' march. "We're celebrating at our _house_ tonight. Do you want to come? We're holding it as a no curfew thing." Weird. I mean, _Chad_ of all people invited them to come to their victory party.

_Oh, wait_, Sonny thought. _Of course Chad would invite us. To rub it in our faces, duh._ "Sure Chad, we'll be there," she replied to his friendly gesture.

"Okay." He moved aside to let the people pass. "Peace out, suckaaas!"

"What are you wearing, Tawni?" Sonny asked later that night at the prop house, just before they headed to the Falls' house warming party.

Tawni sported a tank-ini and some jean shorts. It wasn't like it was at the beach or anything. "Hello, Sonny! They have a hot tub, remember? It's a party night so they'll totally use it."

Sonny was surprised. It actually made sense. But she wouldn't change her dark skinny jeans and red shirt just for a hot tub. "Whatever. Let's go," she motioned everyone to the door. "Zora, you too." She felt like a mom.

Zora was in her sarcophagus, which was now buried in the sandbox. She didn't move. "NO! It might be a trick," she finally said. Wow, Zora was paranoid. Sonny just closed the sarcophagus, ignoring her. She wanted to have at least some fun during this contest, seeing it was also a vacation.

"Oh well, let's go," Tawni ran out the door, the three following after her.

The twinkling lights were on at the Falls' lovely beach house. Everyone was out on the _patio_, some in the hot tub. Tawni was right, they would use it. Portlyn and Chad were lounging on well, lounge chairs.

"Hey Chad, congrats," Tawni said without enthusiasm. Chad smirked and nodded, and Tawni dove in the tub, while Nico and Grady headed for the fridge in the newly built kitchen.

"Hey Sonnay," Chad greeted the now alone Sonny who was standing beside Portlyn and him. He took off his aviator glasses.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing, moon-tanning?" Sonny couldn't help but smile at her joke.

"And what about you, Munroe? I thought you'd be having fun in the hot tub with others." He sat up. Sonny couldn't help but notice he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"No, I really thought you wouldn't use it," she said. "Why aren't you in there?"

"And ruin my perfect hair? _Please_," he caressed his hair. Sonny expected something like that from an egoist. At least he didn't go as far as what Sonny thought. "Why Sonny. Interested to see me topless?"

_OH, GOD!_ Sonny thought, as her jaw dropped. _He did not just go there_. "Ew, Chad!" She pushed him down onto his chair. "You wish." She walked to Tawni and the other cast members of _Mackenzie Falls_, just to chat and past time . . .

_SPLASH!_ In an instant, Marta **(A/N: In Mack Falls, she's Penelope. In SWAC, she's Marta, okies!) **had her head underwater. Apparently, everyone had been playing a small game of volleyball and when she backed up, her hair got caught in one of the jets. Thankfully, Skyler had pulled her out but her lungs were filled with water. Marta needed cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

"Chad! Portlyn! Help!" Ferguson **(A/N: Trevor)** yelled.

"Dude, we're right here," Chad put his arm on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"We're you listening to the author?"

"Oh, right," he realized. Chad knew CPR -- both how to do it, and about the **C**anadian **P**acific** R**ailroad. "Let me see."

As Chad got ready to save Marta, Sonny was in the audience. And she couldn't help but think that that could've happened to her, if she only went in. Chad got ready to plunge his lips onto Marta's. Sonny felt something bulging inside of her. It was like she needed to throw up. _That should be me_, she thought. _What am I thinking? I do NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper that way._ She couldn't stand it, so before the blond's lips touched Marta's, she headed for the door.

**A/N: YO! So did you like it? Or would you have preferred Chad mouth-to-mouthing Sonny? Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. I had to volunteer at the Animal Shelter. And my family and I took the anticipated mass at Church yesterday. So sorry if I've been busy, and sorry again if I made it too long.**

**School is like, two weeks away and I have 50 days and 36 more chapters to do. I might not finish, AGH!**

**Oh, and if you click down below, I'd be really mellow. REVIEW!**


	6. FIREWORKS

**A/N: Woke up late yesterday (3:30 in the pm, yeah-yuh) and my sis was already using our prehistorical computer. I don't know, this chap's going to be a challenge for moi. I don't even have an idea how I'm going to end the story. Please help. I have a feeling that this'll be a dream sequence chapter, so sorry. And it will be rushed.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I think I forgot to put this on some chapters. But you know the deal, I don't own SWAC and it just breaks my heart. Actually, it doesn't because if I owned it, then it would probably never make it to the tube (that's the not-flat-screen tvs, fyi). ;-; I'm poor.**

**A/N: Shout-outs to my first two reviewers, fabfunfas and Mouse(who isn't registered, but I don't care). THANKS SO MUCH! Should've shouted ou sooner but to quote Lucy and Sonny: You guys are awesome! (You know, with that accent [:)  
**

**Chapter Six - FIREWORKS:**

"Isn't this cheating, Tawni?" Sonny asked as she leaned over her shoulder. Tawni was on the internet on her laptop, shopping online for shoes. "I mean, weren't you listening to Portlyn when she explained the rules? No contact to the outside world."

"Oh please, Sonny. They'll never know. It's past nine anyways. They can't check on us," Tawni replied confidently. She didn't avert her eyes from the monitor.

"Guess agaaaaain!" Portlyn came in the door. She wore a big yellow ID. "This," she pointed to the piece of paper that was tied to a string around her neck, "will help us see who might be cheating after hours." She smirked at Tawni, who obviously wasn't paying any attention.

Sonny was just scared. She never knew Portlyn was _that_ competitive. Plus, Tawni would be out. Heck, if Portlyn was strict, then she'd probably be out of the competition too for looking at the screen. They couldn't afford to lose another cast member, after what happened to Zora. I guess being over-paranoid will cause a lot of things to happen.

The point was, Mack Falls only had four (who knew that Skyler and Chastity'd get out so quickly?) members left. And so did Chuckle City (bye Zora). It was almost the end of the _vacation_, with only two days to go.

"Tawni, _you're out_!!" Portlyn announced like an ump. "Don't worry Sonny, I'll let it slip. Even though you're probably in cahoots with Tawni."

_Thank goodness_, Sonny thought.

Tawni just kept clicking on more shoes. Sonny slumped onto the bench. Now, the Falls were ahead. The good thing was, as long as Nico and Grady were together, they wouldn't crack.

At the stroke of midnight, every one at _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random!_ were already asleep. As Sonny slept, she dreamt, probably because of her almost seizure-ific experience watching Tawni's fireworks screen saver.

*****DREAM*****

Sonny was walking through a park in a small town, in the middle of nowhere. She'd been walking for what felt like an hour now. It wasn't that big of a deal, but the heat reached its peak. It was high noon, in the midst of July or something. She didn't know the exact date.

She sat down on a bench with a lukewarm bottle of water. Feeling exhausted and hot, she sat there for hours, watching little kids buy ice cream at a stand across from her. She'd thought of having some herself but alas, she was broke.

Night came and she thought it was still light enough to take a jog, now that everything's cooled down. She started to head east, and later she found herself on a small beach facing a lake. There was a crowd, all waiting in anticipation on mats. Children had glow sticks with them, flashing it around.

Sonny waited too, wondering what'll happen. Until her stomach rumbled. She was starving, but she still was broke.

"Need anything?" a boy walked up to her, pointing to her stomach. He laughed, and she did too. "Come on, I'll buy you something."

"Aw, thanks," Sonny followed him, she was a sucker for sweet guys. There was something discreetly familiar about him. Sonny just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hey, may I have a Fudgsicle? **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything and I'm craving for one [:)**" the boy asked the man at the ice cream stand, slipping him a five dollar bill.

"Here you go, boy," the ice cream dude gave him his change and the frozen treat.

"Thanks." The boy handed the popsicle to Sonny and they walked back to the crowd.

"Where were you a couple of hours ago?" Sonny laughed. Then she realized -- wasn't that ice cream stand across from the bench a while back? She decided to let that thought go. "So what's happening?"

"Just some fireworks, no big deal. The had some leftovers from the fourth, so we decided to launch them here," he shrugged. "I'm Alex, by the way." He stuck out his hand, hoping for a hand shake.

"Sonny," she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"No, I'm pretty sure that my name is Alex," he laughed. There was something contagious about his laugh. Sonny just wished she could clearly see his face, that might give her a clue, but nonetheless, she laughed with him. "You have an _adorable_ laugh," he added.

Sonny blushed, "Aw! You're so nice."

"Let's go Sonshine, the fireworks are about to start."

Sonny was ecstatic. Her bad day started to become unusually better. They talked for the next twenty minutes, as the fireworks went off. Sonny still wished she saw his face.

The fireworks weren't lacking. Sonny guessed fourth of July wasn't a big hit in the town. The days after it were better as the town celebrated their own little party.

As the fireworks got less loud, Alex leaned to Sonny, their face inches apart. The last pyrotechnics were about to begin -- they were the biggest and most marvelous. Closer and closer Sonny and Alex came together, and as the last firework was launched, the light was bright enough for Sonny to see his face.

Sonny screamed.

*****END O' DREAM*****

Her great dream just turned into a nightmare. She reached out for Tawni's shoulders, shaking it. "Tawni! I had a nightmare!" she screamed right in the blonde's face. "I almost kissed Chad!" Sonny's face was filled with much chagrin and horror.

"Munroe, are you okay?" That . . . wasn't Tawni. That -- that was Chad.

"Chad?" Sonny's eyes finally adjusted. "What are you doing here?"

"I always knew you had the hots for CDC," he smirked at no one in particular. "Admit it, Sonnay."

"Ew," she let go of his now-wrinkled shirt. "Didn't you hear what I said? I had a nightmare."

"Yeah, because you _almost _kissed me."

She nodded. "That's what I said, yes."

"But you actually didn't. You had to wake up."

Sonny understood what Chad had meant. "Again, ew. And isn't it a little too early to start bantering?"

"Nope." Chad checked his wristwatch. "It's noon already." He tried to hold back the laughter, but couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Sonny stared at him with daggers.

"N-Nothing," Chad stammered as he left the room. "Maybe you shouldn't lean up when you were sleeping. You might've kissed the guy who's checking if you're sick or something," he whispered in the halls. _She should've leaned a bit farther -- HOLD UP, CDC! Sonny's JUST a friend_. He shook his hands around his head. The thought was like a bug floating around him.

**A/N: I know. Too much fluff? Doesn't seem like me? I told you it was rushed. Oh well, I did say chapter six, you'd see more of them (and I had writer's block). SO yes, they are both in denial. And they might be for a long time. THe challenge is ending soon but there'll be a twist. Why, you may say? Because it is said to be in the summary!  
YAY for the people who knew why I used the name Alex. Seriously, I just couldn't think of a name. WA HOO! NEXT -- STATE FAIR. It would be lame. Just because I've never been to one. I'm in Canada, remember? Oh well, I'll try my best.**

**You know the schtick, the review button wants a click.**


	7. STATE FAIR

**A/N: Nothing much to say or write today, sorry (that's why this is shorter that how much I write). JUST THAT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. My ideas pop out at midnight, so I suck at writing in the morning. And because all that's in my mind right now is the part in the Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner where Chad gets all jealous because of the kiss cam. Jealous Chad, ha ha. (:**

**Chapter Seven -- STATE FAIR:**

Sonny was anxious. One day to go. One day until Chad and the other Falls members win. She'd been walking in circles in stage three, trying to get an idea to how she could get the weakest link -- whoever it was -- at the Falls out.

"Maybe I could . . . Or maybe! No," Sonny couldn't decide. The only person she knew well enough was Chad, but trying to get him out will just get her out, with his Chad-tastic charm and all. "No!" She couldn't believe that _So Random!_ would be publicly humiliated. The deal between the shows were that the losers would tell Tween Weekly how much they were jealous of the other program.

"I wish I could escape from this place," Sonny whispered, her hands covering her face. At this time of the year, Wisconsin would hold their State Fair. While Lucy was off doing whatever she was doing, Sonny was stuck here, in the cold, lonely studio lot.

"Is that someone breaking down I hear?" Marta went inside and sat next to Sonny, who was at the Fasty's set. She laughed, and so did Sonny.

"Yeah."

"Look, I may play a really temperamental girl at the Falls, but I'm not. I don't want anyone to get embarrassed so please _do not_ lose anyone else. I'm going to drop out," Marta confessed,

"What? You don't need to do that!" Sonny yelled. She thought it would be nice but it's unfair.

"Oh, okay!" Marta smiled with much arrogance. Sonny sat open-mouthed, and Marta guffawed again. "Just kidding, but I really am breaking down inside."

Sonny was impressed. Why wouldn't she be? The evil, rich, snobby Penelope was played by a down-to-earth Marta. _Great acting_, she thought with sincerity.

"Oh, we've planned something over at the Falls, just so we can get away. But don't tell Portlyn, she'd tell everyone that they're out."

"Portlyn's one competitive girl," Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, so we'll have to sneak like what you did with the secret prom thing, okay?"

Sonny nodded again, and the two acquaintances strolled to stage two.

"CDC, is the coast clear? Over," Marta spoke to Chad via walkie-talkie.

There was feedback, then static, then a faint yes. Marta opened a small door, leading to the fresh sun outside. Sonny was so glad that she ran out to bask in the warmth, but she did so very carelessly. She tripped and fell on the hard, hot cement.

"Getting a little too excited to see me, Munroe?" the blond narcissist reached out his hand to help the perky brunette up. She gladly took the hand, but not the snide comment.

"No, just a little excited to see the sun," Sonny smiled and wiped the dust off of her knees.

"You're the only sun I need to see," Chad sighed. She was _so_ adorable when she took his hand.

"What?"

"N-nothing." What had Chad said? That was supposed to be a _thought_! A thought only! _Stupid mind, stupid cute_, he thought while keeping his smirk facade.

"No, you said something."

"Sonny! I did not," he fake-gasped.

"Yeah, you did."

"NO. Can we leave it now? Let's enjoy the Falls' Fair," he tried to avoid the embarrassing subject.

"Fine," Sonny sniped.

"Fine," Chad replied, with even more attitude.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" Chad ended.

"Oh, we're so good" Sonny agreed with venom in her tone. "Okay, let's enjoy the fair!" In a second, she was the sunny girl yet again.

"If you can call it a fair," Chad added sarcastically, and was instantly shot with evil eyes from his cast mates. Nonetheless, he was dragged by Sonny to join in the festivities.

**A/N: Rushed and writer's-blocked, I think it's okay. Sorry if there were no details, I told you I've never been to a State Fair. There will be a twist to this, you'll see. The challenge won't be over yet. And what will happen to Portlyn? Dun dun dun. NEXT TIME -- EARTHQUAKE!!!**

**Review please, I'll give you some cheese. (:**


	8. EARTHQUAKE

**A/N: Did not upload yesterday because of writer's block and it's late today becaus I helped my dad build a new shed. Gosh. PLEASE HELP! Review in your ideas. Please. More ideas equal faster updates. Oh, and any advice for trigonometry? I don't understand it at all. Okay, I'm going to start to ramble soon so get on with this lame story. I still have WB so don't expect the greatest.**

**Thank you ****xX-gotta-love-itXx**** for another appreciated review! Thank you for understanding the "You're the only sun I need" pun! WAHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered if someone may think that but, PLEASE! Really people, really?**

**Chapter Eight -- EARTHQUAKE (it rhymed, rofl):**

The sun was just setting. Everyone was tired, but had fun at the Falls' Fair. Who would've thought that you could build one with just nine people, and let it be staffed by four (yes, the four who are out)?

Chad shouted at the top of his lungs. "Okay! It's almost seven and Portlyn's probably wondering where we all are so let's get cleaning."

_Wow. Chad, cleaning? This is something . . . new_, Sonny thought, as she got cleaning. She helped Tawni with her stall. She was selling fro-yo. They had taken the machine out from the Commissary. The planks were tied together by twine and Sonny was surprised it never fell. Anyways, everything seemed to move at hyper speed. Everyone was helping out.

Grady and Nico were folding up the table where the pie-eating was held. Marta and Chastity folded up the posters they used for dart throwing. Skyler, Chad, and Ferguson were picking up ring and bottles at the ring toss section. Zora was taking off the banners and such -- that little seven-year-old monkey could go _anywhere_.

"EVERYONE!" the PA system was turned on. Portlyn. "You guys! Where are you?" she pleaded. There was some feedback, which means she had turned it off. Uh-oh, that must mean she had already began the search for her cast mates and rivals. **(A/N: I'm sorry if I made Portlyn so OOC!)**

"Everyone! Drop what you're doing!" exclaimed Chad. Everyone stopped, except for Tawni who literally dropped what she was doing.

A plank fell from her hands, and hit Sonny on the head. It was plywood, it wasn't _strong_. But it was enough to make Sonny feel woozy. Chad rushed up to the dizzy ball of pep.

"Are you okay, my Sonshine?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sonny got back on her feet, metaphorically speaking. _Wait, "Sonshine"? "Mine"? What?_ She was probably only hearing things. "Thanks, Tawni," she told the blond over her sarcastically. She was rubbing her head. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to putting venom into her voice -- unless she was talking to Chad. "Whoa, why is the ground shaking?" Of course she was _still _feeling woozy, and that was probably it. She steadied herself by leaning against the stall walls.

"Earthquake, ah!" Skyler suddenly squealed. Of course it wasn't that big of a deal. They were in California. Skyler just panicked at everything **(A/N: I know it's OOC)**.

_Cool, my first Californian earthquake. Finally_, Sonny smiled, relishing in the experience. She remembered when Chad bulldozed the wall of the prop house, getting the cast to think it was an earthquake. She kept low, still beside the makeshift stall.

Tawni on the other hand, was crying. Sure she's been in California all her life but she was on top of the stall. Everyone knew how dangerous that could be. "Ah, I'm going to die," she whined in her highest-pitch. Nico came rushing by.

"I'll catch you, my lady," he called out.

"Me too, my ladyyyy," Grady followed, extending the word _lady_. In no way was an egotistic girl a _lady_. The stretched their hands out, ready to catch her.

She jumped, landing on Nico, just as the stall collapsed. "Ow," the _lady_ whined again. They stood up. The shaking had stopped but Grady was nowhere to be found. They soon realized that Sonny and Chad were gone too.

"Uh-oh," Skyler cried. "We've lost our Mackenzie! What will happen to the show! AH!"

"Do you think they're under that rubble?" Chastity asked, pointing to the deformed stall.

Ferguson, Nico, Zora, and Marta shrugged. They started lifting the planks, looking for their castmates. Tawni was too traumatized to help (besides, she'd get herself dirty) and Chastity was just not _strong_ enough.

"What is happening here?" Portlyn shouted. She had went outside just as they found Chad's head. Ferguson quickly turned his head to the boss-woman though, and let go of a plank. Chad was smiling, he could finally breathe. Well, until the plank fell on his head, covering him again. "You guys weren't supposed to leave the studio!" Portlyn was on the verge of tears.

_Why is everyone at Mackenzie Falls so bipolar_, Sonny thought, hearing the girl. She was under the rubble, but she was able to hear everything clearly. _And so . . . random?_ **(A/N: Worst pun ever, I know)**

"Stop, okay? We might've lost Chad, Sonny, and . . . the other guy," Skyler stopped the waterworks and pointed to the heap of wood and twine.

Portlyn's eyes widened. No, not _her_ Chad. Sonny, sure, she deserved it, stealing her chances with Chad. She really didn't care about the pudgy one. Without hesitation, she ran and dug her manicured nails, trying to find where her lost love was. Instead though, she found Grady, unscathed.

"Dude, how'd you survive?" Nico asked, completely amazed.

Grady answered, with a smitten voice, "Love can survive anything." He turned to the frozen yogurt machine. "Isn't that right, Matilda?" he cooed.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Ferguson lifted the fallen plank back again.

"Hey, Ferg. What's the big ide--" Chad was interrupted by a rush of wind. He found himself constricted between Portlyn's arms. "Um, Portlyn? Aren't you going to kill us?"

"Oh, Chad," she giggled, "why would I?"

_Really bipolar_, Sonny thought again.

"Wait, since we're all outside, does that mean no one wins?" Marta asked.

"I guess so," Zora replied happily.

"B-but, that can't be," Chad stammered as Portlyn released him. "I already told Tween Weekly that the cast of _So Random!_ had something to tell them."

"Can it, Pooper," Grady yelled.

"Then . . . why don't we have another challenge? Something like this, except we restart?" Tawni offered.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Oh, fine," Portlyn surrendered.

"Oh, and we get to keep our cellphones and contact with the outside world!" Skyler announced.

"And the outside, a long as it's in the studio lot, is allowed!" Tawni spoke up.

"Fine, fine." Portlyn was getting tired of the others bombarding suggestions. "But the time limit is . . . until spring! So one whole year," she snickered evilly. "And there's be more challenges like what we did for the beach house, okay?"

Again, everyone nodded. Most of them were content about having their cellphones. "And there's no more curfew. And no one can know about this. And the only other place we can go to besides the studio lot is Lookout Mountain," Portlyn added. She had a plan to get Chad to go out with her. It was called 'Operation: Get Chad to go out with Portlyn'. _I am so creative at naming things_, Portlyn added in her scheming mind.

"Okay, and both teams will have the big yellow ID." Zora made sure.

"'Kay." Everyone started walking inside. Tomorrow, everyone will be getting back. Everyone started plotting. Except for Chad.

"I think we forgot something," Chad stopped his tracks. _Sonny!_ he remembered. _No, no, no, don't die on me_, he overreacted.

"Hey, Chad," Sonny greeted him, surprised. She apparently got out of the pile by herself. "I would've thought Nico or Grady would help me out. I didn't expect you."

"Oh come on, Sonny. It's not like I don't care about you," he smirked.

"Excuse me?" Sonny knew she wasn't hearing things anymore. Chad Dylan Cooper . . . _cared_. "You care about me?" she grinned ear-to-ear.

"What? No!" _Stupid mind, stupid slip. STUPID CUTE SONNY!_ "I-I . . . I said that I _don't not do_ care. Sonny you might be hearing things," Chad ruffled her already-ruffled hair.

Sonny was confused. So was the three-named actor.

_Close one, Cooper_. Chad was irritated. But with what? Sonny -- or his messed up brain. _Gotta be Sonny_, he cleared up. There wasn't _anything_ wrong with him, of course.

**A/N: Sorry for the Oh-So-Long wait. But here it is! I'll try to update tomorrow because I'm going to be camping this weekend. So you might not hear from me for a while. Sorry. But next -- IT'S AUTUMN, and everyone's back. What's going to happen? Wait and tune in!**

**And remember, ideas are very welcome!**

**PAYCE OUT (:**


	9. AUTUMN

**A/N: Finally we have reached a new season. And finally I don't know how to go about this. So please, please, please send in ideas. Or else this might be on hiatus. So let's get on with AUTUMN!**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but camping was fun. I went to Souris, Manitoba (Yes, town in the middle of nowhere!) and went on a really long swinging suspension bridge! 584 FEET! Okay so enough about my weekend because I have a lot to catch up on.**

**And sorry about the temperature. I suck at this. I looked it up in WIKI. Yes, I'm in Canada and we use Celsius. Sorry for the Long A/N.**

**Chapter Nine -- AUTUMN:**

_The cold weather, mhm_, Sonny thought, desperately homesick. _At this time, I'd already be wearing a sweater or something._ Right now, in September, it would've been about sixty-four degrees in Wisconsin. But in California, it's eighty. Everything has gone back to normal after the vacation. Everything, except that Sonny and the others haven't been home.

There was a random moo as the Middleton native crossed the Commissary. She picked up her phone. It was Connie, who had been calling more and more after Sonny told her about the bet to get her consent.

"Hey baby!" Connie screamed through the speakers. "Why did I let you do this?" Her tone was whiny and disappointed.

"Mom! Please, we already talked about this." Sonny was getting really tired of the calls. She'd wake up in the middle of the night, just to shut up the moo. She'd do a spit take when she was eating just to answer it. The whole _So Random!_ cast and crew would stop because of the moo. She knew she could always turn it off, but she couldn't let her mom worry. "And you could always come visit anyways."

"Fine, bye." Even though it wasn't to Connie.

"Bye," Sonny hung up.

"Bye, Monroe **(A/N: Yes, I know. M****u****nroe or M****o****nroe? I think it's Monroe, but since I already used ****u****, I'll keep it consistent.)**? Really? You haven't even said hi," an arrogant voice that Sonny hears in her dreams said. She turned around to see the blond smirking.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Chad?" she answered unenthusiastically.

"Contest. Tonight," Chad replied with just as much excitement.

"Okay." She left the room.

Chad was really weirded out. No snide comments from Sonny? What happened? _Okay_, he thought, _I'm going to find out. So Sonny got a call, right? All I have to do is steal her phone, and I'll find out._ He was CDC after all, and he had to know everything. "So it's autumn, fall, whatever," Portlyn, who was still the master of the challenge, said. "The contest is . . . to collect all the still-green leaves. People will split up into groups of two. We're going to Lookout Mountain because that's where the trees actually lose leaves."

"That, is a really bad contest," Zora said.

Portlyn didn't care. "I don't care." It was her plan to get Chad to go out with her, without being too obvious. "Oh, and the only leaves you can get are the ones still on trees."

As she stopped talking, everyone tried to find partners. Finally, after a lot of trips and vaults over desks in Ms. Bitterman's classroom, the pairs were in. Nico and Grady, of course. Tawni and Sonny, even though you can expect to see only one half of the team working. Skyler and Marta. Chad and Portlyn, Portlyn made sure of it. Chastity and Ferguson. And Zora said it'd be faster if she did it by herself.

"Okay, let the leaf hunting begin!" Portlyn shouted, commencing them to start.

"Ahem." The door to the classroom was open. Standing there was Ms. Bitterman. Everyone's faces fell and they ran out of there. Sonny gave a fake smile as she exited. Ms. Bitterman scowled.

"Come on, Tawn. We need to get there first," Sonny exclaimed, trying to drag the Queen of Comedy out to the parking lot. She wanted that extra life privilege. At least she'd see her mom.

The blond was walking to her car now -- a silver New Beetle convertible with hot pink interior. "Oh, Sonny, don't worry." Tawni got in the driver's seat and Sonny was beside her. They drove off, heading to Lookout Mountain. "We'll be there in no time."

Sonny had doubts. She never had been in a car with Tawni driving. What if she drove too slow? Or too recklessly fast? Either way she lose something. Tawni backed up from her parking space, and drove at forty miles. "Forty miles, Tawni? Really?" she said in panic. They were on the Interstate and cars were passing them by like cheetahs.

"Sonny, oh my gosh. It's okay. we're turning anyways," Tawni calmed Sonny down. She didn't want what happened at her first driver's test to happen again, when the instructor took the wheel from her, stepping on her foot to decelerate.

Apparently, Sonny had nothing to worry about. The only ones who were there were Skyler and Chad (Chad drives fast with his convertible -- too fast sometimes.), and Zora (don't ask). Like the others, Sonny got to climbing while Tawni held a burlap sack below the brunette.

**A/N: Wahoo, little out of touch and I suck at doing the chapters with seasons on them. Next: Leaves. I really almost went on that with this chapter. Ehehe. Sorry about the shortness also!  
**


	10. LEAVES

**A/N: Writer's Block. (:**

**Disclaimer: I forgot, do you blame me? If I owned SWAC, I would be writing the screenplay, not fan fics, and it wouldn't be so comedic or successful.**

**Chapter Ten -- LEAVES:**

"Sonny!" Tawni complained as a leaf fell on her hair.

"Sorry," Sonny loud whispered. It was too dark to see where the sack was.

"Who cares?" Zora called out from a different tree. "This is the most stupidest challenge yet!" With how Zora was hanging on the tree, Sonny had to laugh.

"Could you keep it down over there?" Skyler asked rudely. "I need to concentrate!" The boy was trying to climb a tree, but with not much success.

"Fine!" Sonny was still laughing. "By the way, where is Marta and Portlyn?" Have the guys mixed up the teams? Or did they leave the girls? Wouldn't they lose, then. No, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ lose. So . . . why?

"Oh, Marta complained about Chad going too fast and Portlyn told us how she wanted to be alone. So we dropped them off at the junction," Skyler snickered. "But since they are our in our team thing, we can't start. Portlyn said so." He shook his head, clearly annoyed with the bossy brunette. Everyone laughed, although Sonny felt that they were being too mean to them.

"So where's Chad?" Sonny asked Skyler yet again.

"In his car. He isn't much of a nature boy," Skyler laughed again. Everyone did too.

Sonny couldn't believe to admit it -- the Mackenzie Falls cast were so different from their characters. She couldn't believe that _both_ Skyler and Marta were so friendly while Penelope and Devon were just plain evil. _Wow_, she thought sincerely.

"Sonny! Let's get back to work! I see the others coming," Tawni complained. Who knew that this challenge -- one filled with nonsense too -- would bring out Tawni's competitive side. But Sonny got back to working anyways, letting leaves fall to Tawni, clearly acting to make it look hard.

Zora already filled her burlap halfway. She was ahead of everyone else. Skyler and Chad were last, Marta and Portlyn still hadn't been back. "I guess you guys are going to lose, huh?" Sonny teased, sticking her tongue out to the boys.

"Oh, Sonny," Chad replied with a smirk. "Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ lose."

"We know. That's what the author said!" Zora exclaimed, taking a break. She wasn't one to repeat things, or hear things being repeated.

"Whatever, Zorro."

"It's Zora."

"Whatever!" Sonny interrupted. "The fact is, you're going to lose."

Chad just smirked at her naivety. Clearly she doesn't know how CDC plays games.

Yes, he _cheats_. But no one knows that.

It was almost midnight, and everyone agreed that they should head back, even though Marta and Portlyn still haven't arrived. People agreed to bring their bags of leaves back, since Portlyn was the one who invented the rules, and she wasn't there. They voted on who should carry back all the bags. Since Ferguson and Chastity rode in a motorcycle, they couldn't bring them. Nico and Grady had a Smart Car for two **(A/N: I love those things)**, so they too were out of the picture. It was between Tawni's and Chad's. In no way would those two let leaves or dirt or whatever in, nevertheless _near_, their cars.

"NO! I won't do it! My upholstery is hot pink and one-of-a-kind!" Tawni argued. "You have a bigger car, put it in yours!"

"Never! My convertible is _too_ good for leaves."

"At least you have the space!"

"At least yours already looks like trash!" That was it. Tawni couldn't hold it any longer. Chad went _way_ too far. She jumped at him, ready to claw her perfect manicure against Chad's soon-to-be ruined face.

Chad screamed like a little girl, even more high pitched than Skyler's. He covered his face with his arms. A few seconds later, he was being pulled back. Ferguson had grabbed his arm.

Tawni was being held back by Skyler and Sonny. Her eyes looked bloodthirsty. It wasn't like Tawni at all. Sonny had a solution. But she had to leave Skyler with the ruthless blonde. Skyler said he'd be okay. Sonny faintly smiled.

_What? Did I miss something?_ thought Chad. _There's no way Sonny and Skyler could or should like each other!_ He didn't know why he thought this, but it was tattooed in his mind. He couldn't get it out.

Sonny came back, a stick of Coco Moco Coco **(A/N: How do you spell that? I'm not sure)** in her hands. She waved it in front of Tawni, in a hypnotizing manner.

Tawni came back to reality, turning on her high-pitched excited voice. "Ooh!" she grabbed the lipstick.

Everyone sighed.

"Chad, I guess you have to get the leaves then," Sonny guessed.

"What? Why?" the blond whined.

"Who else is going to do it? I have a feeling Tawni will go ballistic again."

"Fine," he gave in.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are you good with Skyler?" Chad asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Sonny blushed. "Why would you ask?"

"No reason. He's my best friend though. So are you going out with him?" Chad also felt his face getting warmer.

"M-maybe? I don't know," Sonny tried to hide her date with Chad's best friend.

"Now, that just tells me it's a yes." Chad was so smug. He smirked and walked over to his friend. He patted Skyler on the back and Skyler laughed happily. What was he doing? His body was jerking him to do these happy things but his mind and heart was burning with pain. _Why?_ His best friend was happy and maybe the Capulet and Montagues -- I mean the Randoms and the Drama Queens -- would stop their feud. _Why him? Why not me? WHAT?! What am I thinking? I have to be happy, for Sky and Sonny_. What was Chad feeling? It couldn't be jealousy, right? Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ do or feel jealous.

"Let's go!" someone in the background called.

Chad stepped in his car, forgetting his plan to take Zora's burlap sack of leaves.

**A/N: I feel sorry for Chad. So in denial. Tsk, tsk. And now Sonny is going out with his best friend. What will happen next? Will Chad break them up? Hmm?**

**Oh and yes, I did reference some Romeo and Juliet at the Montague and Capulet thing. Because the second episode of SWAC, "West Coast Story" is, I think, based on the movie "West Side Story" which is based on "Romeo and Juliet". NEXT: Jacket! I have a feeling it will be cliche-y.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, again. All four of you. Yes, I don't get many reviews so please, take 30 seconds to write me a heartfelt note, a harsh but helpful comment, or any ideas. They are all welcome. :)**

**I love all 31 of you, who still reads my work!**


	11. JACKET

**A/N: Yo! Thank you for the two new reviews people! Shout outs to**

**S-W-A-C-fan123**** for understanding me and the hardness of writing American Events while in Canada and to ****Barons bball**** (who isn't registered) for the question. Here it was.**

_**When did sonny and Skyler start to like each other?**_

**Well, I don't know. I needed Chad to be JEALOUS. But I don't think they **_**really**_** like each other. I think Sonny and Skyler are just experimenting if there's a relationship there that'll will work out. I have a feeling that they started kind of liking each other at the time when they were both leaf-picking and Chad was in the car. I hope that was a good explanation. I just can't explain things well. ):**

**Disclaimer: WE GET IT (weird, I mostly always say **_**we**_** when I am talking about myself). You don't have to remind me of my lost dreams.**

**Chapter Eleven (past ten already? whoa) -- JACKET:**

Chad couldn't think straight. _When did Sonny and Skyler start to like each other? _**(A/N: No plagiarism intended [:)**_ Did I miss something?_ It was hard to drive with all those thoughts bumbling inside his head. He was alone though, alone with the leaves, so he can express whatever feelings he wanted to.

Everyone went back like how they came. The only exceptions were Zora and Skyler, who now rode in Tawni's Beetle. Chad was desperately looking for Marta and Portlyn. He might not like complaints but he wasn't heartless. He wouldn't leave two helpless city girls out in the _wilderness_. He drove slower than usual, just to see where the two were.

Finally, after a lot of honking and rude gestures from other drivers complaining that he was going too slow, Chad pulled over. "Hey!" he called out. He saw two silhouettes walking down the now barren landscape. "Portlyn? Marta?"

The silhouettes emerged from the dark, stepping in Chad's headlights. "Oh my Chad!" Marta said ecstatically, running up to the blond hero. She turned around and shouted. "We're saved Portlyn! We're saved!"

Portlyn came shortly. "Yeah, saved," she said, without any enthusiasm at all.

"You alright, Port? Do you want to be alone some more?" Chad asked teasingly.

Portlyn shoved him and went in the car, claiming shotgun. "Wait, where am I supposed to seat?" Marta complained. The back was filled with the leafy burlap sacks.

"Um, wait," Chad paused. He pulled out one of his phones and called Skyler. "Hey, where are you?" Pause. "Oh, okay. I found them. Tell Tawni to drive just for like, two more minutes, you'll find us, my car is pulled over." Pause. "No! Not by cops!" Chad hung up. "Okay. They're coming."

Marta smiled. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, the silver Beetle parked, just behind Chad's black convertible. "Tawni Hart, here to save you with my fabulous car that's _not_ a piece of junk!" The blonde girl stepped out of her car, hands waving up in the air.

_Man, is she still hung up about that?_ Chad shook his head. "Hey, thanks." He smiled as to cue Marta to go in. That's when he noticed that Zora was in front. _His_ Sonshine -- _What? I mean Sonshine, just Sonshine_, he corrected himself -- and Skyler were at the back, close together. They were both asleep. He couldn't help but see that Skyler had put his jacket around Sonny's shivering arms. They were cuddled together, Sonny's head leaning on his shoulder. Chad couldn't help but imagine that his best friend didn't deserve Sonny and that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, should be the one cuddle with the adorable sleeping ball of happiness. _That should be my jacket and my arm around her_, Chad thought. _Gah! What am I thinking? Skyler's a decent guy, Sonny lucky to have him. But -- agh! She'd be luckier to have _me_,_

"Okay, see you at the studios!" Tawni waved goodbye to the other blond. She dashed out of there.

Portlyn's head gears were turning. _Finally alone with Chad! Oh how I've waited for this moment for all my life. And I haven't even known Chad for all my life!_ As the car engine started, she looked at Chad seductively. She smiled at him. "Chaaad--" she started but was cut off.

"Did you put on your seat belt?" Chad asked, adjusting his mirrors. Since when did he start acting all depressed and father-like?

Portlyn ignored it and started again. "Chaaaad," she said, her tone even whinier than before.

"Wh-what? Do I have something on my face?" Chad asked, worried.

"What? No!"

"Oh, then why are you looking at me like you were all disgusted?"

_What?_ She was trying to look seductive and sexy! Not grossed out. Why would she ever not see Chad as gorgeous? She tried a different approach. "Oh my, Chaaaad. I'm cold. Do you have a jacket I could borrow?" she batted her lashes.

"You already have one with you, Port," he said. _And the only one who can use my jacket is me. And maybe, Sonny. Argh! Nonetheless, it's way too wonderful for you_, he added, but only in his mind.

"Um, right. I'll put it on." Portlyn stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. There was no breaking this bad boy. He was lost in his thoughts. About Sonny. And Skyler. Ugh.

They arrived at the parking lot and Portlyn said thanks. Chad nodded, but stayed in his car. What was he going to do? He didn't like Sonny _that_ way (at least he thinks he doesn't) and Skyler was one of his best buddies. He knew he should just leave them alone. But he . . . couldn't. Thinking of no other reason, he settled for the _it is_ _because we're rival shows, and we can't get entangled in romance _excuse.

Now that his mind was planted on that, he would set up a plan. Just to break them apart. "Hello, this is Chad," he let his costume designer's machine pick it up as he called them. "I need a favor. Halloween's in one month. And I need the best costume ever. I want a--"

**A/N: What's that, Chad? You want a cliffhanger? Trust me, you **_**want**_** Sonny.**

**Hahaha. Like it? Sorry. I have an eternal writer's block.**

**P.S. -- Love it, hate it? Tell me all about it!**

**Your reviews are really welcome!**


	12. HALLOWEEN PART1

**A/N: Whoa . . . another eleven reviews! You guys! I love you sooo much! Thank you! And yes, ****bcargill9****, I do think that the Chapter AUTUMN, was not as good as the others. I think leaving the computer to go camping erased my writing essence. Phew, I need to catch momentum.**

**SHOUT OUTS TO: ****bcargill9****, holy moley, ten reviews in one day? Thanks for reading all my chapters! And for telling me that I could win the challenge! Frankly, I don't know if I can, but I'll try my hardest. THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! And another shout out to ****Bhavana331****, thank you so much for saying, "Eeww yucky Portlyn". Ha ha, that made me laugh! Props to you, because if you hadn't put up the challenge, I might've never put this story up.**

**Chapter Twelve -- HALLOWEEN PART 1(OHEMYES! There will be two parts to HALLOWEEN. There's a lot happening, he he.):**

Sonny walked down the halls of Condor Studios, a grin plastered on her face. The past four weeks with Skyler had been so much fun. He was a little wimpy at times, but was really, really sweet and funny. And who knew that both the casts of their shows would be alright with their new found relationship? Everyone except Chad.

Was he not into seeing public displays of affection? Because whenever Skyler and herself were together, the blond would excuse himself out of the room. Sonny missed Chad. She didn't deny that. _It's like a brother was lost_, she thought, but her happy face was still seen by the others. She missed their bantering with each other. She missed not being able to get under his skin. She missed--

Her thoughts were interrupted with Skyler kissing her cheek. "Hey, sweetie," he greeted her as she came in the Commisary.

"Aw, hey there, Sky." She looked around for Chad, and surprisingly found him next to James Conroy, who would be guest starring for the Teen Gladiator show for the Halloween special. She guessed that he was there because Skyler and herself would be sitting next to the Falls' cast.

"Lookie there, it's Sky and _Son_, buttering up the room with their lovey-dovey-ness. Ugh," Chad said, disgusted.

"Well then, you shouldn't have broken up with her," James said, scarfing down Chad's steak.

"What do you mean? We were never toge--" Chad stopped blabbering. _Oh yeah, he thought the fake date was real. Sucker_. "I guess I _was_ stupid to let her go," he put on a facade.

"Yeah, you were," Jame laughed between bites.

"Hey," Chad sternly announced, clearly offended. "It's not like you haven't lost a girl before. Remember little miss Sonshine and Blondie over there?"

"Oh, _please_. Like I care if I get dumped."

Chad smirked. "Yeah, _suuure_."

"Shut up already. You need a plan to get them to break up. If it's bothering you that much."

The three-named narcissist's smirk turned into a devious smile. "I already do." With that, he stood up and left the Commissary.

"Hello there, Mr. Condor," Chad said formally as he stepped into the gigantic office of the man who owns the studio. "May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Chad. Go ahead," he said, facing away from Chad.

"Well, I think that we should have a Halloween celebration. I mean, everyone has been working hard for all their Halloween specials. I think we need a break for doing an awesome job," he asked. _Well, not everyone did and awesome job but _I_ did an fantastic_.

The boss man sighed. "If I let you do it, you have to swear that you will never tell anyone about this." For a second, Chad was confused. But as the chair spun around, he understood.

Mr. Condor wore bright lipstick and blue eyeshadow. His cheeks were covered with rosy pink blush. His eyelashes were mascara'd very thickly. "Y-y-you look very p-p-pretty, sir," Chad let out, trying to be funny while he held back a hysterical fit of laughter.

This comment made Mr. Condor growl. "Say one more word about this and you're fired."

"Y-yes, sir," Chad covered his mouth. _I wish I had a camera_. "What happened?"

"My little angel Dakota said she wanted to be a cosmetologist. I said 'that's great' and she asked to practice on me. What else could I say but yes?"

"How about a 'no'?" Chad giggled.

Mr. Condor frowned. "Leave, or you'll be fired. Literally."

"Yes, sir. And about the party?"

"As long as you keep this a secret, yes."

"Thank you sir," Chad waved goodbye. He exited, laughing loudly in the halls, but keeping the secret an inside joke.

Next, Chad headed to his producer, Rick. He gladly said yes and Chad got to calling his party planning contacts. This party would be held tommorow, so he had to get busy.

His main party planning assistant, Mark, had suggested the party to be a Masquerade Ball where everyone didn't just dress up formally, but dress in Medieval, Victorian, or 1950's costumes, just to give it the Halloween feel, and understanding Chad's plan.

"Isn't that kind of cliche?" Chad worriedly inquired.

"Aw, naw dude. It's going to be awesome!"

"Fine," the blond sighed.

"Peace out."

He mumbled, but hang up. He dialed a different number, "Hey Jake!"

"Um, it's Josh, Chad," the mail carrier said on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you delivered the Halloween invites?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Bye."

"Hey Chad!" Sonny tapped Chad's shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing, planning my party. You're coming right?"

"Um, yeah," she smiled, solely for him.

_I missed your smiles_, Chad smiled too, keeping that thought in his head.

"I mean, I really should. We haven't fought or argued in a long time. I miss you," Sonny admitted.

"Well, I didn't," Chad scoffed, putting his arrogant face on.

"Oh," Sonny's face fell.

_Smooth move, CDC. Gosh!_ "I mean you know, we still see each other."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will!"

"Fine, I'm not coming to your party!"

"F-- Wait. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not fine; you have to come. It won't be a party without you. You're my Sonshine."

"_Your_ Sonshine, Chad?"

"I-I mean _the_ Sonshine. Yeah, the," the three-named boy stammered.

"Fine, but just because I knew you missed me," Sonny smiled and walked out, heading to the _So Random!_ set for rehearsal.

Chad blushed. It was a lucky thing that nobody saw, because Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ blush. "Get this in your head, Sonny: I never missed you!" he retorted, hoping the brunette would still hear.

Sonny did, miraculously, hear him from the halls. She smiled. Not because of how funny Chad acted and tried to hide the fact that he missed her, but because finally, they argued again. She missed that, and she was so happy that Chad didn't avoid her so that they could share that moment.

"Sonny! Let me walk you to your dressing room!" Skyler rushed beside her.

"Hi! Sure," the funny girl greeted. And all thoughts of Chad were gone before she knew it.

**A/N: So much happening! I wanted to update ASAP because I was so moved and inspired by your reviews! I'm sorry if it isn't a whole chapter because I can't think of what will happen on the party and if I didn't write this down, it might fade! NEXT TIME: HALLOWEEN PART2.**

**Will Chad's plan work? FIIIND OUT!**

**Thank for the comments, and when I read them, I'll cherish the moments.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. HALLOWEEN PART2

**A/N: Hello there, what it doooo? I'm sorry, I had to try. Thank you for two more great reviews people! Yes, I get excited just by two. Heck, by just one!**

**SHOUT OUTS to ****bcargill9**** again, for thanking me for giving 'em a shout out. No need to thank me you guys! That's like, thanking me for thanking you. Also a shoutout to ****Sarahsota**** for saying that she loves this story and giving me some ideas. I **_**was**_** thinking of Portlyn asking Chad out and Chad saying yes, using her. I guess that idea is popular. So I will use this idea (kind of), even if it is kind of cliche. d:**

**Chapter Thirteen -- HALLOWEEN PART2:**

The invitations have been sent out. It was just like Chad's birthday, but this time the cut out sported nineteen fifties clothing. It said, "Hey it's Chad Dylan Cooper and you've been invited to my nineteen-fifties Halloween party tonight, October 31st, at nine pm. Remember to dress up! Oh, and I would tell you your names but that would mean I have to remember them which takes interest and effort."

"Hey Tawni!" Sonny said excitedly. "What are you wearing for the party tonight? Because for me, I was thinking this," she held up a black nineteen-fifties polka-dotted dress.

Tawni looked over her shoulder and sobbed.

"What? Is it that bad Tawni? I-I'm sorry I offended your sense of style!" Sonny was surprised to hear Tawni's reaction. She didn't think the dress was _that_ bad.

"It's not _that_!" the blonde whined. "It's that I don't have a dress. And you do. I'm pathetic!" The waterworks turned on, and Tawni cried even harder. "And by the way," she said in her normal tone of voice, "that dress is . . . is . . . BEAUTIFUL!" Her tears came back and she planted her head on her arms on her vanity.

"Aww, thanks Tawni. B-but didn't you have that dress, too?" Sonny asked, trying to comfort her cast mate. "I mean, you have a lot of beautiful dresses, right?"

"I've look through all of them! Nothing's pretty enough!" She paused. "For me!"

"Fine," the brunette sighed. She left the room, trying to find Nico, Grady, and Zora to get their opinion on the dress. And as she stepped out, Chad went inside and greeted Tawni.

"Hey, Blondie," he scoffed arrogantly. "What happened, broke your hairbrush?"

"Shut up, Pooper." wiped her tears. She'd never cry in front of a rival. "What do you want?" she turned to face him.

"Nothing, I heard that you didn't have a dress, so . . ." Chad pulled out a big box. No way this could be happening.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"What? Why must there always be something for me?" Chad fake gasped. "Frankly, I'm offended."

He paused, and Tawni shot him a glare.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said in one breath. "I need to make Sonny jealous. She'd break up with Skyler. Come running to me. I need you to be my fake date."

"Aha!" Tawni gained enthusiasm. "I knew you liked Sonny!"

"W-what? Pft, I do_ not_!" the boy retorted. "Skyler isn't as great as he seems, trust me."

"He's done nothing but make Sonny giddy and happy!"

"Just . . . do it!" Chad opened the box, revealing a flowy red dress. He waved it back and forth in front of her face.

_Wooooow_, Tawni entered a trance. She was a sucker for pretty things. "Fine, Chad, I'll be your fake date," she snapped out of the hynotics. "But just because I need the dress." They shook hands, and Chad left the room.

It was a quarter before nine. Sonny was already dressed and dolled up. Apparently, the two Random boys would be trick or treating around the studios (it was Grady's idea) and Zora would be playing the tricks on them. Sonny was dissapointed, it would only be her and Tawni. Well, Skyler'd be there too, and it was their one-month anniversary, so that brightened up her day. And to top it off, she could mingle with Chad and have their daily argument. It was weird -- she was _so_ excited to see Chad. It sometimes felt like that she was more excited to see Chad than to see Skyler. And when Chad isn't beside her boyfriend, she felt like throwing up. _But why?_

Meanwhile, Chad walked down the halls to the girls' dressing room, to pick them up.

"You know it's Sonshine's and my one month anniversary, right?" Skyler broke the silence.

"Yep, you've been talking about it _all_ day." _And don't you dare use Sonshine, that's my nickname for her. Only I can use it_, Chad said, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Okay, I know the perfect present, but it's a little cheesy."

"Really, dude? What is it?"

"A kiss."

Ouch. That hit Chad hard. He felt like his heart was geting compressed. "R-really? Why is that so special?"

"It'll be her first. She told me about it. She's never gotten a real kiss before."

"Awesome dude, good luck," Chad put on his usual cover. _Break a leg, literally_. This plan had to go as smooth as honey. Chad couldn't let Sonny get kissed -- let alone let her have her first kiss -- by this jerk. Okay, he's _not_ a jerk, but still. There was now a burning desire in the back of his mind. His lips _must_ be the first to touch Sonny's. He didn't deny that. There was one explainable reason to justify that -- and it was because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, he had to be first at everything.

Skyler opened the door to reveal the girls looking fabulous. Sonny was exceptional. Her hair was down, caressing her shoulders. The dress just fit her like a glove. Same for Tawni, but the blonde was more glamorous, less reserved. Her hair was up in a bun, which had a tiara in front. "Hey Tawni!" Chad put on a fake ecstasy. "Ready to go?" He stuck out his arm and Tawni took it happily.

Sonny couldn't believe her eyes. Tawni had told her Chad asked her out, but she didn't believe it. _Now_ she did. She stood there, open mouthed. She looked at Chad. He was being sweet and charming -- he was very gemtleman-like. He looked dashing. Instead of a blazer, he wore his infamous leather jacket, under it a dress shirt. He smiled that arrogant smile. The touch of Skyler's hands intertwining with hers brought her back to reality.

The party went on well throughout the night. As Sonny danced with Skyler, she couldn't help but turn her head to the direction of Tawni and Chad flirting endlessly. Envy filled her veins, even though she denied jelousy. _How could Tawni do this? But . . . they _are_ the perfect couple. Both vain. Both the pretty people. I should just let them be, BUT! I can't. Why is that? Why can't I enjoy tonight? I'm with Skyler DeVane, for heavens sake! The sweetest, most caring guy I've ever met. And it's our anniversary. Huh? Did Chad just notice me looking at them? Oh no._ She turned her head, embarassed for staring.

"You like Chad, don't you?" Skyler smiled down at her, noticing how she constantly looked over at the blond jerkthrob.

"What? No! I can't stand that guy," Sonny put up in defense. She was blushing a beet red.

"Come on, Sonny. I'm not stupid. I can see right through you."

"No, you can't!"

"Look, stop being in denial. Just . . . follow your heart.'

"Stop, just stop," she closed her eyes tightly. SHe tried to drown her boyfriend out. "And what are you doing anyways? Trying to break us up? If you don't like me anymore, just break up with me! You don't have to tell any lies!" Sonny's eyes watered, but she wasn't exactly crying, yet. She ran outside, to her old supply closet, the same one where she hid from Chad. She wanted Chad to come and make her happy, like he did with the airplane. She waited there.

Chad saw what happened. Sonny left the room crying, running away from Skyler. He had a feeling Skyler was a jerk. He left Tawni and walked out the same direction his Sonshine did, but as he passed by his friend, he shot him daggers for eyes.

Skyler shook his head and rubbed his temple. It was so obvious. Chad and Sonny liked each other. And they were both in denial.

Chad's plan didn't go perfectly, but he got them to break up with each other. He was content. Unlike other people, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't feel guilt. It was a bit heartless of him, yes, but Skyler deserved it. Nobody made Sonny cry. Chad couldn't even do it. "Sonnay? Sonny?" he called out and the empty halls echoed his voice. Sobs came from the closet across from him. _Wow, de ja vu_.

"Sonny? Come on, I know you're in there. Let the Chadster make it all better," he knocked on the wooden door.

Sonny heard his voice. A great flood of relief washed through her bodies. And there she was, sitting on towels, realizing why she was just relieved. She liked -- she wasn't sure if it was love yet -- the egotistical conceited jerk face that was Chad Dylan Cooper, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. She fought the urge to open the door and hug him, let her fragile body be caressed by his gentle arms. The knob turned. She guessed that Chad couldn't wait.

"Sonny! Don't let big brother Chad ever worry, okay?"

"Big brother, Chad?" Sonny laughed as the blond egoist entered the dark cramped space.

"I realized that I didn't want you to date Skyler, because I wanted to protect you," he shrugged. "Isn't that what big bros do? Protect their little sisters?" he smiled.

"I-I guess." Sonny felt like she was crashing down. It looks like to Chad, they were and will only be as close as siblings. She leaned in anyways, pulling him into athe hug she'd been waiting for.

"Hey, hey, careful Sonny. This is my _favorite_ jacket."

Sonny chuckled. "Thanks. For being there for me. 'Big bro.'" The last two words hurt, but she sucked it up.

"No problem."

**A/N: Oh Chaddy, Chaddy, Chad. Come on! Still in denial, and yet Sonny likes you! SHEESH! Why don't you just admit it? But yes, that'll ruin the story. So . . . don't say it just yet. And to see Tawni and Sonny's dresses, go to my profile page. I'll post up links. (:  
**

**NEXT IS PUMPKIN PIE: SO REVIEW, DON'T ASK WHY.**

**I love to rhyme, ehehe.**


	14. PUMPKIN PIE

**A/N: Hola! Okay, So tomorrow, I won't be able to write and update . . . because I volunteer at the animal shelter! Do **_**not**_** blame the dogs of my absence. And I have Church on Sunday. Next you'll hear from me is on Monday. Oh my! School's like, one week away. OOH! And WoWP the MOVIE tonight!**

**Chapter Fourteen -- PUMPKIN PIE:**

"Hey guys!" the producer of _So Random!_, Marshall Pike, walked into the prop house with a big smile on his bald head. "You guys did great at rehearsal! Here you go, a token of my appreciation!" He set down a brown box in front of Tawni, who had been putting her Coco Moco Coco lip stick.

"Ooh, present!" Tawni jumped for it, and opened the box. "Oh," she moved away disappointingly.

Nico and Grady walked over to the open box. "Oh yeaaah, then maybe we should get appreciated more often," Nico cheered. Grady lifted the contents from the box unto the table. He was so excited he was shaking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nico helped him. "We don't want our pumpkin pie getting ruined, do we?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Marshall said!

"Aw, thanks Marshall," Sonny said. "But you didn't have to get us anything!"

"Sonny!" the two boys whined, in fear that Marshall might take it back.

"No need to thank me kiddo. Besides, every cast in the Condor studios got one."

"Wow Marshall, I never knew you were _that_ generous."

The short middle-aged man guffawed. "I'm not. Chad gave them out."

Nico and Grady each did a spit take, regretting it the second after (because they spat out the delicious cinnamon-y pumpkin pie). "Pooper?" they said in unison.

"That's the one!" With that, Marshall left the room.

"Wow, I really didn't know that Chad was _that_ generous," Sonny shivered. But of course, her mind said a different thing. _Aw, that's so sweet of him._

"He isn't," Zora hissed. Everyone's eyes averted to her. "It could be a trap."

"Hold up, are you sure you're not just getting us all paranoid like you did with your prank show?" Sonny interrupted.

"Yeah, because I won't wear a fez again. Nooo way," Tawni explained.

"No, I'm not getting you paranoid again. But we still have this challenge. And no one has dropped out. He might've put something in it to get us sent to the hospital!"

"Okay, I know Chad doesn't accept it when he loses, but he's not that devious," Sonny pft'd.

"Are you defending the enemy?" Nico stood up in a threatening way.

"What? _What_? No, no, no, no! Why would I ever defend that three-named, egotistical, narcissistic, two-faced, conceited jerk face?"

"Ouch Sonny, that hurt!" Chad gasped. He had been standing at the doorway since Tawni said 'fez'. "But yes, why would you defend me?" he arrogantly smirked at her.

She loved that smirk. She hated it. It was charming, but the emotion with it got under her skin. And worst of all, it made her mad that it made her happy seeing it. "Like I said Chad, I _wasn't_ defending you," Sonny said, irritated.

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I did _not_!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Would you two shut up?" Tawni hindered.

"Fine!" Chad started again.

"Fine!" Sonny replied.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So are we fine?" Chad mixed it up this time.

"Oh you are _so_ fine!"

Everyone gasped, hearing what she just said. Sonny was speechless. Why had that slip out? I mean, she didn't even _think_ those things . . . right? _Stupid subconscious_.

"Excuse me?" Chad said. His tone surprised. _Weird, usually I'm the one with the uncontrollable mouth_, he thought and held back a laugh.

"I _said_, 'we are so fine,'" she covered up.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I know that I _am_. And Sonny _was_ right. I'd never play dirty (and yet he thought about stealing Zora's bag o' leaves.)!"

"So we can eat the pie?" Grady asked gladly.

"Yeah, yeah fine," Chad gestured with his hands. Everyone dug in, except for Tawni and Sonny.

Tawni just filed her nails, and Sonny sat still. Chad noticed the brunette being so still. He sighed, "What do you want now, a turkey?" **(A/N: No Chad, she wants **_**you**_**. It's pretty obvious.)**

"Aw, yeah!" Grady pointed his pie to Chad. "Thanks, Pooper. You're a pretty okay guy." Thanksgiving is magical. Chad never thought that he'd hear thanks from Pudgy there. Unless he was kissing up to him, to get a ride in his convertible, perhaps.

Chad rolled his eyes, but got to it anyways. "Hey Port," he called on the phone. "Let's invite the Randoms to the dinner, okay?"

"What?" the phone screamed loud enough for everyone, including Zora who had settled in her sarcophagus with a piece of pie, to hear.

"Oh, come on. It's Thanksgiving, and we should take them for not being that popular or else we wouldn't be the number one show filmed at the studio. I mean, sure they try, but they're not good enough."

"You want us to thank them for not being good?" Portlyn calmed down, and the phone became more silent, but everyone could still hear a bit.

"It would be mean if we didn't," Chad replied.

Sonny was about to slap him. _How did I almost fall for someone like that? I take it back -- I do_ not_ like Chad Dylan Cooper_, she thought.

"Ouch," Chad rubbed his now-flushed cheek.

"Get out, you . . . you . . . arrogant, selfish, self-proclaimed bad boy heartthrob!" Sonny could never take _anyone_ insulting their awesome comedy show.

He gladly left. Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ do angry Sonny. It pained him to see her unhappy. And he was secretly afraid of her when she was fuming. She'd do anything to physically hurt him -- or at least his big ego.

"Sonny!" Grady complained. "I hope we're still invited to the turkey dinner." Grady was a sucker for a great, juicy, succulent turkey with a smooth, viscous cranberry sauce.

Sonny rolled her eyes. She too was a sucker for a good turkey. "Fine, I'll go apologize."

"Remember to thank him too! It _is_ Thanksgiving, after all," Tawni added.

"Yeah," the brunette sighed.

**A/N: Woot, woot! WoWP the movie tonight. I'm so excited. Ha ha.**

**Has anyone ever checked out the video in youtube where Sterling sings "I'll follow you into the Dark" by DCFC? I love it. The video got me hooked to the song. I know it's old but it rocks. And _he_ rocks.  
**

**Be a friend like Pooh, and review, too!**


	15. TREES

**A/N: Yo! I am back. And I am so sorry that I've been busy. Today is Channy Day? I didn't even know until people made a big deal about it. And yes, I agree with the fabulous ****TrinityFlower of Memories****. Channy day **_**should**_** be when they actually are a couple.**

**Have you noticed that I'm not focusing on Chad's challenge at all? I can't believe no one has reviewed 'bout that.**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed! Three . . . I think? I'm not sure but special thanks to ****Bhavana331**** and anyone else who enjoyed the "Oh you are **_**so**_** fine part." I've had that in my head for a long time, trying to put a fine-fine-good-good somewhere.**

**PS. ****Sarahsota****, this chapter is dedicated to you for waiting through the weekend until I put a chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: You probably don't know this but (sarcasm, ahem) . . . I don't and can't ever own SWAC. Oh, and I don't own Narnia either, just to let you know.**

**Chapter Fifteen -- TREES:**

The palm trees were moving to the breeze, dancing to the wind softly. Sonny thought that she was like those trees right now. She felt free, but something was pulling her and was restraining her. Like the roots of the tropical trees, this mindless game with her very own Chad Dylan Cooper was holding her captive. Oh my, did I say _her_ Chad? Sorry, Sonny.

Sonny sighed. She decided it was time to get someone out. Everyone was going strong. Portlyn had made it too easy. She stood up from the green couch of the prop house. She'll find her cast members and devise a devious plan.

"Hm, take their cellphones?" Zora paced around the room. She had waited for this day -- the day when Sonny showed her dark, scheming side. "They'r nothing with their cellphones!" she laughed maniacally.

"No," Sonny interrupted, rubbing her invisible _beard_, like an evil villain. "It's too . . . nice."

The three -- Tawni, Nico, and Grady -- were freaked out by the new shrewd Sonny. And was it just them or was she wearing a black robe, like you'd see in those kid wizard movies with the round glasses?

"Maybe we should just trick them, you know?" Tawni spat out.

"But _how_?"

"Hey kids!" Marshall barged in. "Mr. Condor wants us to go to the Commissary. A-apparently he's got an announcement." Marshall was more than nervous. Why? Had he done something bad to get himself fired? But it wasn't a big deal, he was nervous around Mr. Condor all the time.

The randoms followed their producer, Sonny being last.

Unlike Marshall, the youngsters weren't worried. _So Random!_'s rating have been soaring high, and Mr. Condor was taken by the video-gaming fad. Just bring him a video game and he's as happy as heck.

Everyone in the Commissary was seated at their regular spots. Sonny noticed that her _big brother_ was tired. His hair was mussed and he had bags under his eyes. She wondered what happened. Did he not get his beauty sleep? He didn't seem tired. In fact, he was all focused. She'd go ask him later.

The whole meeting wasn't a big deal. Just a reminder that Christmas was in about a month, and they have to throw his little Dakota a _small_ party. That would be a pain, but it was still far in the near future. No need to worry about it yet.

Everyone exited the cafeteria. Sonny went up to Chad.

"Hey Chad, you look great," she stated sarcastically.

"Thanks Sonny." He smiled that arrogant smile. "I didn't even try," he played along.

"What happened?" Sonny was worried.

"We're filming?" Chad told her, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Because in La La Land, it _was_ the most obvious thing.

"Oh."

"And, why are you wearing _that_?" Chad eyed her black robe. "Training to be a wizard?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to be one," she taunted and left the blond alone, who picked up his cellphone and started babbling away. Zora was right, they should take away Chad and the others' cellphones. Sonny planned it out. She'd take away one of Chad's phones (he was their most facile target) and blackmail him for it.

That night, she wore a spy outfit from that spy sketch. She sneaked around, heading to the dressing rooms next to Stage two. She had never been in Chad's dressing room. But she could clearly see where it was. A gold star nailed to the door had his name, Chad Dylan Cooper, engraved on it. Below the three words was an engraved caption saying, the _greatest actor of our generation_. Could he be more obnoxious? Sonny didn't think so.

She turned the knob oh-so quietly, trying not to wake up anyone at two in the morning. The opened door revealed a dressing room, just about the size of Tawni's and her shared one, although it had an upper floor. Chad had this _all_ to himself. And he used the extra space above to bring in a king sized bed, just for him. _So obnoxious_, Sonny thought as she rolled her eyes. Her first guess was that it would be on his bedside table. She climbed up the stairs to find Chad comfortably under his blanket sleeping. All she could see was his mop of golden blond hair. He was lying on his belly, his face turned away from Sonny.

Sonny crept closer, but shivered as she felt a breeze. He had a window open. She continued on, stopping right in front of the bedside table. She saw them -- Chad's two phones. She didn't know which one was the one he used, so she took both carefully in her gloved hands. She was walking slowly away. Mission accom--

"What are you doing?" Chad asked.

Sonny was startled. She let go of the phones, and it accidentally fell out the open window **(A/N: Sooo cliche, riiiight? I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else.)**, landing on a palm tree. She turned around to face him, bearing a guilty grin.

He was still under the covers, but his face was turned to Sonny, staring her down. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Chad! This is just a dream, a _dream_," Sonny said hypnotically, as she went down the stairs.

He stood up, revealing that he was only wearing a loose grey shirt and airy boxer shorts. His mind told him to chase after the brunette, to find out what she had done. He ran downstairs to find Sonny just opening the door leading to the corridors. "Sonny! Stop!" he grabbed for her sleeve and she halted.

"I didn't do _anything_, Chad," she turned to face him. His icy blue eyes melted her chocolate brown ones with intensity. Her front almost broke down because of the stare.

"Then why are you here? Up to some juvenile prank like changing my shampoo into glue? And what were those things that fell out the window? Oh, wait, I _know_," he babbled. Sonny was braced for anything he might accuse her of. "You just couldn't resist me, right? Had to be with the _Chadster_ every minute of the day? Of the Week? Of the _year_? Because you know, there are 525, 600 minutes in a year. That's a lot of Chad."

Sonny decided to tell him the truth, it was better than to listen to him ramble. "I threw your cellphones out, okay?!" she screamed, causing Chad to say _shush_.

"What?" The blond ran back upstairs to the window. Sonny followed. "My babies!" He reached out his hand, in an attempt to reach them.

"Sorry?" Sonny said, in a form of a question.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Sonshine," he said boldly, with venom in his voice.

"I'll help you get them back, okay?"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he said genuinely.

"Yes, really," she smiled. "What's so important about it, anyways?"

"There are things in there that would kill my rep if, let's say, Tween Weekly got their hands on it."

Sonny's smile grew. "Oh, really? Like what? Secrets?"

_Yeah. Like recorded sketches of Chuckle City. The ones with _you_ in them_, he thought. He didn't get it -- why had he started watching those pathetic people when Sonny had come? Although he had to admit, she _was_ a pretty good actress. "N-nothing!" he blushed. He was okay with it. Sonny couldn't see him blush -- it was way too dark. "Now help me think of a plan to get them."

**A/N: The WoWP the movie was awesome. LOLthe guava part. Did anyone else see it?**

**Okay, so . . . any ideas for the plan? Review! I already have some ideas but I want to know what you think. Next is: Falling. Oh gosh, now Catch me is stuck in my head. Oh, and did anyone else see the Degrassi goes Hollywood thing yesterday? It was so cool! Ha ha, Manny and Marco are my favorite characters. And I was so happy that Marco was in there. WAHOO!**

**Speaking of which, I have this on-going feud with my sister (she says One Tree Hill is better than Degrassi). I'm putting up a poll in my profile: Which teen drama is better? Vote, vote, vote!**

**Clap your hands, stomp your feet, go review -- I'll take the heat!**


	16. FALLING

**A/N: Happy September! Eight days until school!**

**Ohmy. I can't wait! I hope that I could still write and upload regularly. So . . . here is FALLING.**

**And about the WoWP movie, it wasn't just cheesy in the ending, it was cheesy all the way! Ha ha. No offense, I liked it. Thank you for the three people that reviewed! Twenty nine now. Can't wait for the thirtieth!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Diiiiiid youuuu knooooooooow **_**. . . that I don't own SWAC?**

**Chapter Sixteen -- FALLING:**

Sonny and Chad paced around the room, thinking of a way to get the cellphones back. Too bad it didn't fall to the ground. It would've made things easier. Sonny sat on the edge of the bed, clearly frustrated. Chad kept walking in circles.

"I'm stumped!" Sonny shouted, giving up.

"No, no, no, no, no. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _give up."

"You're not the one giving up, I am," Sonny replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Let's just try to get it from the window," Chad dismissed.

"You mean lower you down?"

"Yes, but I was thinking _you_ go down. I can't risk the fact that you would let go of me and ruin this perfect face."

"What makes you think I trust _you_?"

"Hey!" he complained. "I trust you!"

Sonny blushed, taking in as much as the implied compliment as possible. "Really?" she smiled.

Chad, realizing what he said, tried to evade as fast as a jerk throb could. "Yeah, yeah," he said, not really paying attention to the brunette, "now come on. I'll grab your feet and lower you down. He opened the window to its fullest. The window was big enough for both people to sit side by side without getting squished or having to bow their heads down.

Sonny was scared, and yet relieved at the same time. Sure, there was no way she could fully trust Chad, but he was probably stronger than her and would hold her up better than she would hold him. She was also relieved to be wearing the pants that came with the spy suit. Not that she thought Chad was a pervert, but still.

"Are you ready?" he stammered. Chad was also a bit nervous. He didn't want to risk hurting her, and possibly even killing her. His hands got clammy at the thoug of having a _Sonless_ world. _Great, now my hands are sweaty. What if she slips because of this?_ he thought, losing his confidence every second.

"Let's get this over and done with," she sighed. As she stuck her head out of the window, Chad hesitated to grab hold of her legs.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. My secrets aren't that important anyway."

"No, Chad. I know that if I had secrets, I wouldn't want them to be blurted out for the whole world to hear," she took her head out of the window and faced the blond.

This got Chad thinking, _What kind of secrets?_ in a devilish manner. "Okay. Thanks," he smiled. It was a geniune, sweet, almost-shy smile -- not his usual cocky grin.

Sonny liked that smile. It suited his caring side _so_ much. She couldn't help but smile back, even if she was facing her imminent doom. "It's now or never."

"Wait," he halted her. His arrogant smile came back. "A hug? It might be your last." He stuck out his arms, waiting for Sonny the hugger to constrict him.

**(A/N: I'm no good at writing fluffy scenes. Forgive me for this up coming three paragraphs.) **She went up to him. He enveloped her. Her own arms were trapped against his lightly toned ones, so she basically couldn't return the hug. He squeezed her gently, not wanting to let go. As he inhaled the scent of her hair, he smelled the sweet scent of honey and vanilla **(A/N: Most of the time, in other fan fics they say strawberry. Forgive me for being an oddball)**. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Electricity flowed from her veins to his and vice versa. For Sonny, the feeling was ecstasy, and she didn't care if Chad was feeling the same way. She would've stayed in this state forever. She had her eyes closed and toothily grinned. The silence was peaceful. It was like they were teleported to a happy place.

They knew they shouldn't feel this way. But why were they? They hated each other like everyone hated nails on a chalkboard. Could it be that . . . they were falling for each other? Both parties denied it. _Never_ could they like each other. A few minutes passed, and the blond broke the silence.

"Awkward?" he asked, even though he stayed still.

Sonny wanted to say, _No, not at all_, but they had to get to work. "Yeah," she hesitated.

They broke apart stiffly and slowly, not wanting to let go of the moment, or each other. They walked over to the window, and Sonny let herself down again, headfirst. Chad grabbed her ankles and she slipped through, her body now hanging from the building. He felt really uncomfortable, because . . . you know why. He blushed beet red.

Sonny felt the blood rushing to her head quickly. She had to work fast, or else. "Lower!" she shouted to the person holding her up. He did as he was told. Half of Chad's body was already out of the window and he was tiptoeing to stay on the ground. Sonny reached for the two phones, which, luckily, were on top of each other. It was no use -- the distance between Sonny's outstretched hand was less than an inch, but she still couldn't reach it. "No use!" she announced.

Chad spoke up. "Don't you have anything in that _spy_ belt of yours?"

Sonny didn't think of that. She opened one of the pockets. Nothing fell out. She dug deep and found two magnets. She hope they were strong enough, and she hoped that the phones' mechanisms wouldn't break. Holding a magnet just about the phones, she reached out to her limit. The phone gladly stuck, and she did the same with the other one, putting the first phone on her other hand. "I got it! Pull me up!"

He did so carefully. It was miraculous. She didn't fall. If they were in the opposite position, he would've. It would be like that episode of Mackenzie Falls where Mackenzie falls in the Falls **(A/N: No real episode. Just a pun.)**, except there wouldn't be a stunt double.

Sonny's feet reached the floor of Chad's dressing room, and she sighed with relief. "Here you go," she handed Chad his messed up phones.

He tried to turn them on. "Thanks, Sonny," he said, all happiness from his voice gone. Everything was deleted. _Whoopee!_ he thought sarcastically.

"No problem. I'll go now," she gave him a quick hug, wanting to feel that shock again.

Chad wanted to return the hug, but his facade needed to be put up again. "Hey! You're going to ruin my shirt!" he said, when Sonny let go.

"It's a pajama top," she laughed and headed for the stairs.

Chad added, shouting so the brunette could hear, "It's not _a_ pajama top! It's _CDC's_ pajama top!"

"Whatever!" he faintly heard her say.

He walked to his bed, sighing. Could it be that . . . he was really falling for a Random? He denied it, and he'd continue to deny it. He went for his messed up phone. It still worked, kind of. He opened his pictures folder. There wasn't a lot. They were mostly of him at his best. At the end, there was one picture of Sonny. He deleted it.

**A/N: I hate you, Chad! You're so heartless, she helps you and you delete her picture! But I made you that way in this story. So yeaaaah.**

**So people . . . how was the fluffness? I almost glided over tho puting the rating on T. Should I?**

**Let me know what you think. A review only takes a wink.**


	17. WINTER

**A/N: Hey! You know when I said I wanted to make this T? Well, never mind. I like writing kid-friendly stories. Ehehehe.**

**So I woke up late today. Sue me. Well, not literally, OKAY?**

**I'm also writing a new story -- It's Always Sonny in California. Check it out? You don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC! I'm poor! Now stop mocking me and listen to the story! I also don't own Kleenex.**

**Chapter Seventeen -- Winter (I'm so happy we're in a different season!):**

Sure. You could call it winter, but for our beloved funny girl, it wasn't. For Sonny, winter was cold and freezing and frosty -- and she loved it. The only wintry scenes she saw here in California were the new sets built for the shows' Christmas specials. That, and the icy blue eyes she was staring down at the moment.

"What do you want now, Chad?" she asked, clearly annoyed at the arrogant blond.

"Nothing," he whistled. "Just thought you might want a Kleenex," he continued, holding back a laughter and waving a piece of two-ply tissue in front of her.

Sonny rolled her eyes. She wore a reindeer costume. She was _Rudolpha_ (with the R rolled), the red nosed reindeer for their new _So Random!_ sketch, where Santa ate too much pie **(A/N: No offense to Santa. And I like pie.)**. With the reindeer costume, came a red clown nose. "Look Chad, be nice or Santa will smite you!"

Chad broke into a hysterical fit. "Oh my gosh, I am _sooo_ scared!" he said between laughs. He stopped. "I really don't think _Santa_ is that mean. Especially to the greatest actor of our generation."

"Whatever," she walked away from him.

"Aw, why?" He rushed up to the retreating brunette. "Scared that I'll _trample_ over you?" He laughed at his own joke. Sonny didn't think it was that funny. He didn't care -- he was pushing her buttons and he was doing it really well.

"Really, Chad? _Really_?" she asked sarcastically, using one of his favorite lines.

"Oh, Sonny, yes really. You should know that by now," he smirked.

"I prefer to only listen to the truth, you know."

"Ouch, Sonny. That hurt. That really cut deep," he did his usual _hurt_ face with the extra heart-grabbing pose. "Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"Yes," she said casually.

Chad really did get hurt by that. He, instinctively, told Sonny the truth. "I might be a jerk Sonny, but I don't lie."

"Oh _yes_, putting on an extra layer of skin and pretending to be someone else isn't the same as lying." What he said had entered her mind, though. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that Chad was a decent, caring man. But his facade -- ugh. It was like having a thick blanket of snow, a yard high, in the middle of winter. It was annoying, really devastatingly annoying, but it was so much fun to play with after you've shoveled some of it down **(A/N: That was the lamest thing to base it on, but Sonny was homesick and it was winter, sorry.)**.

Chad got the idea. The brunette didn't have to go explain some more. He quickly mumbled a _sorry_, hoping she wouldn't hear. He walked away, heading to stage two, before she could run up to him and ask what he had said.

Meanwhile, Sonny stood there, dumbfounded. Had he just said _sorry_ to her? No way -- that can't possibly be. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ do sorries. He doesn't apologize for anything. Ever! While she stood there in a trance, she felt something in her stomach. It was like wild pokes, out of control. Was it nervousness? But, why would it be? Happiness, maybe? She was always happy to see Chad care. Who knows, love? But she didn't love him. There was no way in heck she could.

Snapping back to reality, she found herself surrounded by her cast mates. Zora had been poking her in the stomach. "Zora!" she screamed. But she was relieved.

"Well, you were just standing there."

She ignored the little girl. "So what's up, you guys?" she asked.

"We want out," Nico answered.

"Of what?" What were they talking about?

"This challenge with Chad. We're off again for a month and I have to go shopping," Tawni explained. Her eyes raged for spent money and new items in her closet. She knew the blonde would never pass a sale. Tawni wanted to go to the mall. Nico and Grady agreed to stop the nonsense too, because they were going to Europe to star in a comedy show as cameos. And Zora forgave Holloway and were going to his family's beach house in Florida for the break. "You're the only one who wants to do this. Sometimes we just let them win, okay?"

Sonny was dissappointed. Why? She didn't want to mock their own show on Tween Weekly while praising the snobs at the Falls. Their heads were already too big. Sometimes she wondered why it didn't fall off. But she missed her grandparents back in Wisconsin. She missed the winter she grew up in. They would always visit for the Holidays. With much heartbreak, she finally agreed. "Fine, let Chad win his silly game," she sighed.

Everyone cheered and ran away. Sonny walked to stage two. She opened the set doors and barged right in, demanding for Chad. He was there, sitting down on his folding chair, drinking a loganberry smoothie. "Hey Sonnay," he said, looking up.

"Chad, we at _So Random!_ g-gi-g--" Sonny couldn't go through with her statement. The growing cocky smile from Chad was no help.

"Yes?" the three-named actor widened his eyes.

"Give up," she finished in defeat.

"I knew you'd break down sooner or later," he monotonously smiled. "Can I ask why?"

"Everyone is busy. You know, family and friends, visiting. It's the Holidays."

"I don't have plans." _Why'd I blurt that out? She'll probably think I'm a loser_, was his thoughts.

Was he trying to get Sonny to ask him to come with her, wherever she was going? Sonny felt sympathy, like she always does, and gave in. "Do you want to come? You probably need a break from city life too. I mean, we're always here in Hollywood, right?" Maybe, like her, he needed to get away from showbiz. And she would be going alone anyways. Her mom just got a new job, and it would be weird to ask a one month vacation just one month after you worked there.

"Why? Can't get enough of CDC?" he said arrogantly.

"I was trying to be nice, but I guess you don't want to."

"Huh? No! Wait, I do. Sure. I mean, I like cheese," he rambled.

Sonny laughed. "Fine. Make sure to bring your winter clothes."

Chad had to throw something in. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Wait, I'm not good, when are you leaving?"

"This weekend."

"Okay, good."

"So are we good?"

"We're _so_ good."

As the two parted ways, Sonny couldn't help but thing of the negative. What had she gotten herself into? But she couldn't back down now, she'd offered, and she wanted to be a good _little sister_. Chad, on the other hand, smiled. He couldn't wait to push her buttons. And he liked cheese, more than he'd admit.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But here yah go! All bets are off because it was really getting boring at the studios. Peace out! I have WB, by the way. Sorry. NEXT IS: First Snow. Wheee!**

**The cheese thing? I know, I was bored. I love me some cheese too, by the way.**

**Review away, mah baybay!**

**Yeah, I ran out of ideas.**


	18. FIRST SNOW

**A/N: Hey you guys! I thought I could handle two stories at a time, but I can't. I'm stressing out here! Maaaan, it's so annoying. But never mind my complaining. Here's First Snow, and apparently Chad's first time to see snow fall. Writer's Block, so any ideas for next chap?**

**Disclaimer: I'm watching Barney right now (seriously, I am) so I can't think of anything witty or rhyme-y to say. So . . . I zon't own SWAC. And while we're at it, I don't own Werther's Original either.**

**Chapter Eighteen -- First Snow:**

It was the last week of November. Sonny couldn't wait to get to Wisconsin. But the fact that she was taking Chad made it worse. Why the heck did she invite him anyways? Pity, she guessed. He had said he had no plans. Why did she have to be so helpful? Now she was waiting at the terminal, for the annoying blond boy to show up. Sure, it was okay to be fashionably late, but not when the plane was about to taxi in twelve minutes.

"Where are you, where are you?" she said, shaking her left leg in anxiety. She couldn't help but check on the clock on her keychain every two seconds. He told her that he'd take the same flight as her, and that he'd already bought his tickets.

Nine more minutes passed and she gave up. She handed her ticket to the gate keepers and walked in. Showing her boarding pass to the attendant waiting at the airplane's doors, she continued in. She was in the economy class. It wasn't like she could afford first class. She looked for her seat -- a window seat at the back of the cabin. She hoped that no one had taken the seat next to hers, especially because the seats were all crowded, and her mom taught her not to speak to strangers (even if it was ten years ago that Connie had said it, Sonny clung on).

But when she arrived at the aisle, she saw a mop of hair buried under those survival instructions they so gladly have on the plane. "Chad?" she asked, half confused, half annoyed.

The boy took the piece of paper off his face. "Hey Sonnay," Chad greeted with that obnoxious smile. "I can't believe you're late."

"And I can't believe you were _early_," she said, putting her carry-on in the overhead compartment. She held on to her small handbag, though, filled with hard candy to chew the anxiety of the ride away. She scooted onto the window seat as Chad leaned back as much as he can. "You could have told me you've boarded," she settled onto her seat.

"How could I have? We're not allowed to turn on our phones, you know."

Sonny sighed, realizing what he said was true. "I guess so." Remembering, she reached for her cow print phone. She turned it off.

"All passengers put on your seatbelts, please," a stewardess announced. "We are cleared for take off. Please keep them on until the light over your head blinks off."

Sonny and Chad both buckled on. The brunette opened her small purse, and took out a caramel candy **(A/N: Think Werther's.)**.

"You okay?" Chad chuckled nervously. Sonny could tell that he too was scared of the flight.

"Yeah, I just can't stand the lift off."

"Oh," he said. He felt like a coward. He'd been on so many plane rides, and he was still scared. And unlike Sonny, he was afraid of the _whole_ thing.

The plane taxied, and Sonny and Chad grabbed hold of their armrests, squeezing it so hard that their palms both were as red as cherries.

The plane took flight, and Sonny relaxed as the seatbelt light turned off. Sonny took out her ideas book, where she would write down new ideas for sketches. Chad, on the other hand, went to the washrooms, which were right behind them, to barf. He didn't want anyone else to see that _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper gets nauseated so easily. Especially when they were out in a public place. After a good six minutes, he came back, to see that there wa a little kid and a teenager blocking his way. "Excuse me?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, sorry. We were just asking Sonny Munroe for her authograph!" the teenager, a girl I might add, giggled happily. She picked up the little boy in overalls and walked away. Chad gave them a confused look. He sat down, not realizing something.

"What Chad, you're not even going to complain?" Sonny smirked.

"Huh? About what?"

"That they didn't ask _you_ for an autograph?" Sonny got annoyed. She was trying to push his buttons, so familiar to her. So far, all it has done was push hers.

"Oh, I don't mind," the usual glory hound cooly replied. "This is vacation. I don't want to be surround by fans.

Sonny smiled. She liked his way of thinking. This vacation was to get away from the fame. She leaned back and looked out the window. She'd keep silent for the whole ride. She also wanted to get away from it all, and from the usual arguments she and the blond had. Meanwhile, as she fell drowsy from boredom, Chad took her _sketch_ book from her lap. He could use a few laughs right now. There wasn't much to do on a plane while you're on economy anyways.

They got off at about five at night, pacific time. It was actually seven at Middleton. "Thank you for flying with us," the PA system exclaimed. They walked down to the luggage claims, and Sonny was greeted by a few friends and family.

"Lucy! Grandma!" she ran to them, giving a squeeze. "Where's grandpa?" she asked, looking for a grey haired man that usually had a plaid dressshirt on. There was no one.

"He's waiting in the car," her grandmother, a woman with bleach white curly hair and a thin coat, said. "And you must be Chad Cooper, huh?" she smiled at the blond, reminding Chad of Sonny's cute smile.

_Stupid cute_, he thought, but stuck out his hand. "Yes." He smiled as he shook the old lady's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, I know," Chad arrogantly said. He couldn't help it. It was just the way he was. Fortunately, Sonny's grandmother wasn't offended. She did though, whisper, "you're right, he is very cocky," to Sonny and Lucy, and all three women laughed.

Chad faintly blushed, and when Sonny asked him about it, he said he was getting cold. That reminded them to get their coats and put it on. They exited out of the building and met with Sonny's grandfather, whom the Chuckle City star hugged. They rode in a pick up truck, the three teens in the back with their luggage. It would take just about ten minutes to get there, but Chad still wondered if this was legal. And when he asked, Sonny said that she and Lucy have done it a million times. Chad shrugged it off and looked at the scenery. He couldn't help but notice the lack of white sky-dandruff.

"Hey, I though it snowed in Wisconsin," he shouted over the roar of the engine. He still couldn't believe that he, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, was riding in the back of a dirty, rusty pick up.

Sonny answered him. "I guess it hasn't snowed yet!" she laughed.

"It did snow, kind of," Lucy informed the two. "Stupid Global Warming melted it though. They said we'll have a bit of a blizzard tonight, so there should be some tomorrow!"

"Ah, I see," Chad whispered. He couldn't wait for snowfall. He wanted to see it. He was born in Texas, so he never saw any in his childhood and when he went to New York for publicity gigs, it was always summer. He had seen snow before in Aspen at vacation, but it was already on the ground. Inside he was so excited, but his facade made him looked bored to tears.

Finally, they were there. Sonny's grandparents' house was in the middle of a quiet residential, just next to a lake. The house was stucco and stone; it was small but looked cozy. "Come on, kiddos, we're here!" Sonny's grandpa, Arthur, invited the three in. They got off the back, and headed in. Chad just followed Sonny, hanging his coat by hers and trailing where she went. He felt awkward, coming there, but Sonny insisted that he spend the Holidays with her at her grandparents. Chad was surprised at that though. He thought that Sonny inviting him was just a slip of the tongue.

When Sonny saw how stiff Chad was acting, she smiled. _He looks so embarassed! I wish I had my camera with me_, she thought. "Don't be shy. Make yourself at home. It's not like my grandparents are uptight," she told him as she and Lucy sat down on the loveseat.

"Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ shy." _I just don't want to give your grandpa the wrong impression, like I did on your grandma._ "Watch," he said slyly as he walked into the kitchen, where Madison, Sonny's grandma, was preparing dinner. "Hi, do you need any help?" he asked eagerly.

The white-haired woman laughed. "Sonny's told me a lot about you! She said you weren't the least bit nice. But sure, you could set the plates."

Chad smirked, and shot a _so-you-were-talking-about-me-a-lot_ glare. Sonny blushed and looked away. She had overheard what Madison said. She turned on the television to take her mind off the embarrassment. Unfortunately -- you guessed it -- Mackenzie Falls was on. Lucy told her to keep it on the show so Sonny went upstairs. She found her grandpa setting the guest room for Chad.

"He's a nice fella, Sonny," he grinned. "I can't believe you finally got yourself a boyfriend."

The brunette blushe even more. "Grandpa!" she loud whispered. "He is _not _my boyfriend! We're just," she looked for the right word, but couldn't find it.

"Crushing on each other?" he guffawed yet again.

"No! We're friends." For some reason, it pained Sonny to say this.

"Fine, fine, Sonny. I'm kidding. And if you're checking on your room, it's pretty much the same as last time."

"Thanks," she said and ran off to the other guest room, the one she always claimed hers when they visited. Arthur was right -- same bed, same desk, same pictures, and same prehistoric computer. She looked out the large bay window to find that it had been snowing lightly outside. Her eyes brightened. She'd been waiting for this -- it was her first snowfall in like, a year. She rushed downstairs and grabbed her coat. When the others asked what was wrong, she screamed out, "It's snowing!" She felt like an eight year old.

Chad heard, and set the last plate down, going after Sonny. It was now -- the first snow. The flakes were dropping gently on his hair, getting it soaked. They were large flakes. Soon, there would be at least a foot of snow on the ground. He felt more content than he expected. Why? Was it because . . . Sonny was with him? No, that can't be, though. _She's just a . . . friend. Why would it make me so much happier?_ he thought, the mention of the word _friend_ stinging his brain.

Sonny, on the other hand, also felt more than ecstatic. She had the same thoughts as the blond narcissist. Maybe, just maybe, that during this vacation, she'd let herself fall for him just a teeny bit. She would be like the first snow, falling gently, not fast, but surely.

**A/N: Sucky chapter ending, I know. Writer's Block, you see.**

**And, sorry for the length. I kinda lost track. I **_**might**_** not update tomorrow, because I want to finish the first chapter of my other story. And it takes long for me to write my ideas dow and sort them through.**

**Next: I forgot, I'll check. Sorry.**

**Don't forget like me,**

**so please review and go get busy.**


	19. SO COLD

**A/N: Finally! I found a loophole so I will still be able to update regularly. Gosh, a one day delay. I feel like I let you down. Please forgive me. Come on now, don't be **_**So Cold**_**. See what I did there? Okay, whatever. I'll try to get two chapters of this today, but I have church, so I might not be able to do it. **

**Disclaimer: Darn it. I thought I'd wake up owning SWAC, but alas, NO.**

**Chapter Nineteen (Almost twenty? I've never been so committed in my life) -- SO COLD:**

Chad woke up to a start. Where was he? He looked around the unfamiliar room until his eyes went to the window. He got up, revealing loose plaid pajamas -- which he never wore, since it was too hot in California already -- and went over the window. He stared, examining the outside. White stuff covered everything with a thick layer. Where was he? It never snowed in California, right?

"Grandpa! Where's the pans?" Chad heard someone shout outside the room. Now he remembered. Sonny asked him to stay for the Holidays with her grandparents. That's why he was so cold. Not knowing why, he eagerly got out the room and headed downstairs.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" he asked Madison, who was boredly watching the television, an episode of _Mackenzie Falls _airing. _Is that the only show shown here in Wisconsin? At least they picked a decent one_, Chad found himself thinking.

"Last door to the left, hun," the elder said.

Chad came back upstairs and went in the bathroom. Gross, he never had to share a bathroom before. At least it was just Sonny. Apparently, her grandparents had their own one. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He didn't bother to change into everydaywear since it was only Sonny, and he didn't need to impress her. He snuck back downstairs, and saw Sonny next to her grandma. She was talking to the old lady, and of course, being Chad and all, he decided to listen in.

"Grandma! You know you don't have to watch these," she exclaimed, pressing the off button on the PVR. Chad smirked from afar. So Sonny's grandparents taped him.

"But sweetie, I wanted to know why you even taped these and beg us not to delete it," Madison told her brunette granddaughter. Chad's smirk grew. So _Sonny_ taped him. He always knew she liked Mackenzie Falls more than she'd like to admit. The blond boy decided to come out of hiding, his cocky grin still plastered on.

"Hey, Sonnay," he greeted her casually.

Sonny blushed. She hoped he hadn't heard her conversation. "Morning, Chad," she said, just as normally.

"Good morning, too, Chad," Madison sternly looked at him.

_Great Chad, way to forget about the elderly_, he smacked his head mentally. "Hi, Mrs. Munroe **(A/N: These are Sonny's dad's parents.)**."

The white-haired woman smiled. _Talk about bipolar_, Chad thought. Oh, if he only knew how he acted. "Arthur is in the kitchen preparing breakfast, you could help him," she suggested.

"Sure," Chad's smile faltered faintly. He was hoping to just talk because, for some reason, he _really_ wanted to get to know Sonny's grandparents. He entered the kitchen, for the second time this trip, to inhale the scent of sizzling bacon. He saw Arthur slaving over the hot stove and spoke. "Do you need help, Mr. M?"

Arthur turned around and guffawed. "Sure, son. Grab some plates and set them on the table. The get some eggs."

Chad nodded, getting to it.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Madison continued their talk. "Weird," the younger girl sighed.

"How so?" Madison turned the TV to a news channel.

"Chad doesn't usually help _anyone_," Sonny explained.

"Well he seems to love the kitchen. I guess men are all the same -- they crave food!" she laughed, and Sonny joined in.

"What're you laughing about?" Chad heard their fit, and eyed them suspiciously. The women shrugged and Chad continued. "Breakfast is ready, by the way."

They followed him to the dining room as he carried a tray of bacon and eggs and set it down the six-seater oak table. Arthur, who was already sitting at one end, spoke up. "I hope you like the breakfast!"

"Remind me again why I let you cook?" Madison knew the skills of her seventy-year-old husband, and cooking was not one of his best. Nonetheless the sat down, just to hear a knock on the back door. Arthur rushed up to it and opened the door, revealing Lucy in her winter coat.

"Am I late?" Lucy asked. Madison had invited her over -- if they were going to get sick because of Arthur's cooking, she had to as well.

"Nope, come in," Arthur moved aside to let Sonny's best friend through. She set her coat on the rack and sat down beside Sonny. They all settled to their seats again. "Let's dig in!" the cheery man shouted.

Everyone did. Sonny reached for two strips of bacon and a sunny-side-up. Who would have _ever_ guessed? Chad hesitated to grab the food. Madison guessed that since he saw Arthur cook the food, he must have lost his appetite.

The first noise came from Lucy. "Mmm, this bacon is _awesome_. It's like, so crunchy!"

Sonny commented as well. "This egg is _awesomer_!"

"This _is_ good," Madison added. "I never knew you had it in you!"

Arthur laughed, after swallowing the contents of his mouth. "I didn't," he suppressed his giggles and pointed to Chad, who immediatly sunk low to the chair and blushed. He couldn't let anyone know that he knew how to cook. Because you know, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ do chores. Wow, that was a lot of _knows_.

"Wow, Chad, I never would've guessed," Sonny said, impressed.

"I swear, if anyone hears that I cook, you're in trouble, Munroe," he scowled across the table.

"Oh no Chad, I am _so_ scared!" Sonny grinned.

"Yeah, you'd better be!"

"So," Arthur extended the word, interupting the two's banter. "How's outside Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and shuddered at the same time. "Horrifying! It's so cold out there! And, you should really shovel your driveway. I had to trek through like, two feet of snow."

"We'll get right on it!" Arthur guffawed.

Chad couldn't help but wonder, _We? Does he mean me? Sure, I'm strong, why wouldnt I be? But more chores? Ugh! But, it should be fun, getting to go outside. But Lucy said that it was so . . . cold._ "I'll do it!" he miraculously said. _What am I saying?_

Sonny gave him a confused look. When on earth did he become so helpful? You'd better guess that she would get to the bottom of this. "I'll help him!" The brunette stood up, grabbing her old winter coat from the rack. It didn't fit.

"Use one of my old ones, baby," Madison offered. "Use one of mines too, Chad. I don't think you brought one. Did you?"

"Um, no," Chad felt stupid. And oh, he was going to wear a woman's coat. "And thanks. For letting me borrow yours." He didn't care if he was going to wear girl's clothing. Lucy had said it was _so cold_. He hated those words. He wanted Californian weather, to be beside the pool, to get a natural sun tan. To see Sonny in a swimsuit. _Oh! Oh, gross! Why was I thinking that?_ he complained. But he liked Wisconsin. And he like the snow. He didn't like the _so cold_ part. Ugh.

They went outside. Arthur had given Sonny the keys to the shed. The shovel and snow blower were in there. "Luce was right," the girl said. "It is cold. We have to buy ourselves coats soon."

"Yeah," Chad said. "And boots," he added, pointing to Sonny's converse, which were soaking wet.

She laughed. "It's so cold."

"I know."

**A/N: Tharr you go! Sorry for the late update. Just found the loophole yesterday, then today, I found out that it's letting me upload again. Whoopee!. I'll try to post one up again today. But I have church, so that might not happen. But I will be writing as much before school starts!**

**Oh, and I'm so envious of my cousins right now. They might be going to Wisconsin, after Minnesota for the long weekend. I want me some cheese, too.**

**NEXT: Snuggle. ;)**

**Review dudes and dudettes.**

**Click the button now? Lets.**


	20. SNUGGLE

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I had to go to Church, alright? And don't blame God. Ever. Or else. So, here is SNUGGLE. Ehehe.**

**Disclaimer: Like ****Sarahsota****'s shed idea (that I twisted to my liking:]), I don't own SWAC (that I also twisted to my liking, hence this story).**

**Chapter Twenty -- SNUGGLE:**

"So, Chad," Sonny said, a bit questioningly as she turned the knob of the old shed's door. If she wanted to know why Chad was being helpful she had to do it now.

He averted his eyes from his feet which was kicking around the snow to Sonny. "What?" he asked in an oddly happy tone of voice.

"Why are you being so . . . _nice_?" Sonny continued. She opened the tattered door and pulled a rope beside it. A bare lightbulb shone from above.

"Am I not supposed to?" What's with the questions answered with more questions?

Sonny hesitated. I mean, she liked the nice Chad but for an odd reason, she missed the conceited arrogant Chad she fell for. _What the? I never fell for Chad! Never, never, never!_ she screamed in her head. What was she thinking? She retaliated and answered Chad's question in an annoyed tone of voice. "No? Yes? I don't know! Just answer my question!"

"Holy cow, little miss Sonshine. What's with the spasm attack?" Another question? Ugh. Sonny wanted to rip his brains out. Not that there probably would be any in his airy head. "It's like we switched personalities when we got here."

Chad had a point. Was it just the atmosphere that changed him? And her? Before she could say anything, Chad interrupted. "But I guess, I wanted to impress your grandparents?" It came out more like a question, even though Sonny thought that it was probably a statement.

"Really, Chad? Really? I mean you've never done anything to impress _me_." she used his line, although she sounded happy.

Chad rolled his eyes. "I don't need to impress you, Sonny. I know you're already impressed, anyways," he smirked. The old Chad was back.

_Be careful what you wish for_, Sonny narrowed her eyes and stepped in the shed, Chad trailing behind her. "Oh, and don't close the door," she warned.

"Why?" the blond said, guilt flooding through his voice.

"Because it locks by itself, and you can only open from the outside."

"Oh," he extended. Gosh, was he in trouble now. "Well, you should've told me that!" Chad changed his tone, making himself seem as mad as possible.

"You didn't!" Sonny gasped and turned around. Surely, the door was shut tight. "Chad! You stupid, ignorant, airheaded jerk!" She felt an urge to slap him, but controlled herself.

"Hey! I said I didn't know! It's your fault, you should have told me sooner!" he frowned. Oh, the old Chad -- always blaming his faults on others to make himself _perfect_.

"Well, maybe you should've asked before you did anything _stupid_!" she argued with him continuously.

"Me? Stupid? Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ and _never_ stupid! You--" he pointed to her, "you and your stupid cuteness drove us into this mess!"

"Cuteness?" Sonny smiled. Chad blushed. Oh man. Oh no, no, no! Chad's stupid mouth had to slip. He thought he'd got rid of that a while ago.

"Okay, okay. I'm stupid," he avoided the topic, even if it meant embarassing himself.

"Yeah, you are, now let's find something that'll help us get out of here."

"Fine," he looked around. It was an eight-foot-squared shed with a frosted window opposite to the door. It had shelves all around and things on the ground, making the free space almost nothing. Chad didn't do dirty, cramped-up spaces. Especially if he had to share that space with little miss Sonny.

"Fine," he heard Sonny say.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good job getting us into this mess," Sonny continued. Chad was about to say something, but held back. He didn't want another slip.

"I found the snow blower," Chad sighed and held up a black and red machine with a long nozzle.

"We need a door blower right now, not a snow blower."

"Well maybe this would work!" Chad turned it on, facing the nozzle to the door. A gust of wind came out the tube and the backfire sent him crashing down on his butt. "Okay, not a good idea to turn use a snow blower when you've never used one," he panted.

Sonny rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the floor. "Especially if you're scrawny and inside a small shed," the brunette laughed.

"Hey! At least I know how to brighten the mood, right?" Chad looked at her, their faces only inches apart.

"Uh-huh," Sonny answered, puffs of air escaping her mouth. Her teeth chattered. "It's c-cold."

"Yeah. We really need to get out of here," Chad could feel his cheeks numbing. He slapped himself and Sonny looked confused. "It's really cold," he whispered.

Sonny felt his somewhat warm breath on her face. It felt so nice. Instinctively, almost without knowing, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Chad noticed their close proximity but, even though she was invading his personal bubble, he didn't shake her off. She felt warm and he liked that. Of course, he had to put on his annoying facade. "Sonny, I knew you'd fall for me one time or another," he chuckled.

Sonny's face was masked with chagrin. "Shut up, Cooper. It's just really cold and--" He cut her off.

"I'm better at snuggling than the snow blower?"

She laughed. He did too. "Whatever."

"You know you want me, Munroe," he rested his head on hers and put his almost-frozen arm around her subconsciously.

"Ha. It's more like you want me." Who knew that even at the face of hypothermia, they'd be arguing like heck? She scooted even closer, her hair landing in front of Chad. Chad enjoyed it. It smelled good and was warm on his pale face.

"No. Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ fall for girls. Girls fall for him!" he stuttered, the cold getting to him. Sonny on the other hand, had more resistance. She did live in Wisconsin most of her life.

"My ears are about to fall off," she sighed, and grabbed her jacket's hood. Chad would miss the sweet scent and warm hair, but he couldn't risk Sonny losing her ears. That would be . . . wrong. "How long have we been in here?"

Chad checked a small cat clock on the shelf. "I think ten minutes?"

"We're so going to die. The forecast said that it's cold enough to freeze fire. People are supposed to get frostbite in less than five minutes in this weather."

"Oh, well."

"Yeah, at least we got to spend the last minutes of our lives _not_ fighting," Sonny whispered, barely audible to Chad. Thank goodness he wasn't facing her, because she had mouthed something she'd regret later on. "And together."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Will Sonny and Chad die? Yeah, right. That would ruin the story. Oh, and sorry if I made Chad and Sonny OOC at times.**

**Forgive me.**

**Ready, Steady, Go! Review and fill me with joy!**


	21. WARMTH

**A/N: Hola! Missed me?**

**Well, well, well. Look at that. Free time. Stinking "How was my Summer Vacation" writing assignment. Who **_**doesn't**_** get that for homework? Oh, well. Kept you waiting long enough, sorry. Oh, and sorry if it was too fluffy last time.**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yaddity dah. WE KNOW.**

**Chapter Twenty-One -- WARMTH:**

Their faces were frozen. But they were alive. They couldn't believe that -- Chad looked at the clock -- they could survive the freezing cold for more than an hour. It was a miracle. Unfortunately, if they stayed there any longer, they would soon face the end.

They were huddled even closer than before. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they haven't spoken for a long time. They sat there in silence. And Sonny liked it. She didn't know why. There was nothing good about their present situation. There was _nothing_ even okay with being stuck in a rotten shed that smelled of mulch with the most conceited jerk in the history of, well, conceited jerks. But like I said, she liked it.

"Al?" her ears were about to fall off but she heard the voice of her grandpa, and it was all magical. I guess when you've lost all hope and some of it is suddenly given back, that's what happens. She felt warmth circulating in her body and stood up knocking on the closed door. Chad felt her movement and also got up from the cold, hard concrete floor.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak. Her lips were awfully chapped that when she talked, it would split. "Grandpa?" she spoke quietly and dryly it was barely audible to Chad, who was now standing beside her, helping her knock. "Gramps?" she said again, a bit louder.

A noise was heard. It came from the other side of the door and a voice asked for Sonny and Chad again. "You kids in there?"

Sonny closed her eyes and nodded. Her body was too tired to do anything anymore. Chad saw what happened and stepped in. "Yes," he shivered. Miraculously, Arthur heard it. "I kind of . . . didn't know we were supposed to close the door."

Arthur rubbed his scarfed chin. "There's only one key, and I'm afraid you have it with you. So we'll have to ram the door down." Chad could sense the sadness in the man's words. The shed must've really had sentimental value for him.

_Hm, sentimental. Yeah, that's for _mental _people_, Chad thought. As much as he wanted to be nice to Sonny's grandparents, he couldn't help but be a jerk. Arthur's cheery but pained voice cut his thoughts.

"Try to get away from the door as much as possible,okay kiddos?" he asked. Chad agreed and moved closer to the old dusty window, the unconscious Sonny in his arms. A thud was heard and then a call, also from Arthur. "Lucy! Help me!" Footsteps, more footsteps, another thud. Except for that, everything was dead silent. Chad wasn't patient enough. He went towards the door and pulled on it as hard as he could after setting Sonny down on the floor.

"From the other side, a faint "one, two, push!" was heard and the door burst open, sending flurries, and the two people, inside the shed. "Sonny! Oh god!" Lucy ran up to her incapacitated best friend, hugging her tightly but gently. Arthur stood over them.

"Where is Chad?" he asked. The blond cleared his throat and Arthur turned around. "There you are, my boy. Come on, we've got to get you two outside." He turned back to Sonny and picked her up fireman style. For a prehistoric human, Arthur sure was strong.

Lucy followed them out, and Chad went in suit, closing the door. He knew Sonny had the keys, so he didn't bother to keep it open.

When they went in, Arthur led them to the attic, revealing a library, with a fireplace in one wall. It was faced with a large woven armchair. On the chair was Madison, who tended to the fireplace. She looked creepy as the eerie glow of the fire hit her wrinkled face. She turned to Arthur, who set Sonny down on the armchair as Madison gave it up. "What happened?" she asked in the most worried tone no one even knew existed. Chad explained while settling himself on the floor in front of the fireplace. He enjoyed the warmth the fireplace gave off.

Madison frowned and Chad couldn't help but apologize. "Sorry, it was an accident, sorry," he'd keep on saying, but Madison just got even more upset. Chad felt sad. No, that would be an understatement. He felt . . . broken. He wanted so much to be accepted by Sonny's grandparents. He'd done nothing but try to help them, and now that he was finally starting to be treated well by Madison, this happens. He felt even more warmth caress his face. He scratched his face to get it off, and later found it wet.

No. NO. NO! Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _and _never will_ cry. Especially not for Sonny or her family. He settled on -- big surprise -- denial. _There must've been ice on my face­_, he thought. Lucy saw him.

_Holy cow_, she sighed. She'd tell Sonny about it when she was conscious. She knew people as well as her best friend did. And she knew Chad would only be comforted by Sonny. She didn't know why, but she knew.

Two more hours passed. The three had left Chad and Sonny to be alone, since the shoveling had to be done. Chad had been moving the firewood around inside the hearth to keep it from going out. As more and more warmth hit his face, the more cold he got, and the sadder he felt. Standing up, he walked over to Sonny, still unconscious but had color back in her face, and ruffled her hair like a father does to his child. He smirked. _Stupid cute_, he said in his mind. He left her be and looked at the bookshelf that covered a wall. He stared at the books on it. Novels about adventure, a couple of dictionaries and a set of encyclopedias. One side was filled with cookbooks, for Madison, no doubt. Chad grabbed one that was titled _Cheesy Delights for Middleton Hard Workers_ **(A/N: It's not real, you cheese loving people!)**, and scanned it. It didn't interest him and he put it back. He looked for other books and found a scrapbook on the very top shelf. He easily reached for it and read the title out loud. "_A Decade of Sonshine by Alison Munroe_! Ha ha, let's see," he smirked evilly. Just as he started opening the book, a gloved hand slammed onto the cover.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonny frowned as Chad looked up. Her cheeks were red. Chad couldn't help but notice and smirk even more. Sonny was blushing, right? Or was it just from the cold. "You can't just look through someone's personal things."

"Fine," Chad crossed his arms.

"Fine," Sonny retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Alison! You're awake now!" Arthur came in, suddenly interupting the fight. Sonny hugged her grandpa. "Are you okay, hun?" he asked.

"Fine," she smiled.

"Again, Arthur. I'm _really_--" Chad apologized, or tried to, at least.

"You shouldn't say that to me. Sonny wast the one here who froze her butt," Arthur chuckled. How can one man be so cheerful and strict at the same time? At least Chad now know where Sonny gets her sunny disposition from.

The blond nodded and the elder left the room. As Chad tried to speak, Sonny cut him off. The egoist was truly pissed. _Nobody_ cuts off Chad Dylan Cooper. He started again, but she continued to stop him. Finally, someone finished. "Don't say sorry, Chad. It's not your fault. It was an accident," she sighed.

Chad sighed, too. "Okay, fine, I won't!" he exited the library cheerily and headed downstairs. Sonny felt disgusted. What the heck? She hoped for Chad to have changed and still apologize, but that didn't happen. She took off her coat and placed it on the armchair, also picking up Chad's which was on the floor. She followed him down.

Everyone was sitting down in the living room, watching the very second episode of Mackenzie Falls. It was a flashback of Mackenzie's mom's death followed his father and Devon's mom's wedding. Mackenzie was trying to stop it. Madison looked at Sonny and shrugged. "There was nothing good on."

Sonny sat down beside her grandmother. Lucy was sitting on one of the armrests, while Arthur sat on the armchair that never complemented the room reading the newspaper. Chad was left standing. He looked over the television. Oh, the set of the Falls. In California. Where it was warm. Really warm. Hot, even. No doubt he missed that, but deep -- way, way, way, WAY deep -- in him, he knew that he'd miss Wisconsin once he left. Another interupption cause Chad to lose his train of thought.

"Hey, it's going to be warmer this afternoon. We should go to the ice rink after the city's shovelled the roads," Arthur announced, pointing to the weather page in the newspaper.

"Sure, I could go for that!" Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to," Chad added enthusiastically. "I'm going to be skating circles around you, Munroe," he grinned. The truth was, he hadn't ice skated in like, ever. But he figured that he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he could do _anything_.

"We'll see, Cooper," Sonny stared him down, tryng to looked intimidating. Chad just chuckled.

"Okay then, it's decided!" Arthur laughed. "Later, all right? After you two crazy snowmen warm up!" He indicated to Sonny and Chad. "And Chad, my boy. You're welcome to sit down, you know."

They nodded and Chad said thanks before settling beside Sonny, the only free spot in the living room. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds after Madison announced that she'd make some sandwiches for lunch and left the couch, Lucy lost her balance and fell on Sonny. Then, imagine dominoes tumbling, and that's what happened. Sonny's head fell on Chad's chest and he discreetly and subconciously sniffed her brown locks. It smelled well, and he inhaled as much of it as he can, because this might be the last time he'd feel and smell the warmth of her luscious hair. Sonny of course, noticed this and quickly positioned herself back.

"What _are_ you doing?" she gave him a confused gaze.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chad said, realizing what he did. Time to put his acting skills in action. "You were the one who fell on _me_," he scoffed.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Whatever." They stopped talking to each other and focused on the television. She soon regretted getting up too fast because, although she wouldn't admit it, she liked the feel of warmth of Chad's body.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was unorganized. Still trying to sort out school life and social life and SWAC writing life. Ha ha. I am so sorry but I'll try to upload soon again! Thank you for all the people who waited patiently.**

**Gimme some ideas. It'll give my stories a jazz.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! (:**


	22. ICE SKATING

**A/N: A/N: Hey, so yeah, I'm back, and this time, the essay I finished was "Describe a Tree." I picked the Banana. Now it's about "The Signs Summer is Ending." LOL, so let's get on with Ice Skating!**

**Disclaimer: I hate math. Me + Owning SWAC = Impossible. Although I'm great at it.**

**Chapter Twenty Two -- ICE SKATING(I've been waiting for this one):**

Chad climbed the stairs up to the attic. Arthur had told them that they were going to pick up Lucy at her house. He grabbed his loaned coat and Sonny's too, and headed back down. The others were at the back door, or probably already in the pick up. Chad rushed to the back, hoping not to get left behind when he saw Sonny still at the hallway closet. "Hey Sonshine," he said as he came closer to the knelt-down Sonny.

"What do you want, Chad?" she said, clearly irritated.

"Whoa, whoa, Sonny. What's gotten into you?" Chad put up his arms defensively in mock. "What are you doing, anyways?"

"Looking for my old pair of skates! Ouch!" she shouted as a shoebox hit her hand. Nonetheless, she went in deeper, leaving only her waist and legs visible.

Chad dropped her coat on her bum and laughed. "Where'd Sonny go?" he chuckled. "Sonnay? Where are you?" he continued.

After a few more seconds, Sonny stood up, knocking down the things that had fallen on her. "Very funny Chad," she sarcastically, but the blond boy took it as a compliment.

"I know." He looked up, with a starry look in his eyes.

Sonny couldn't help but smile from his charm. She shook her head and reached out her arms to him, showing a pair of about two-year-old skates. "Here they are!"

Chad looked disgusted. "Get that out of my face!" He slapped the blades, but it surprisingly didn't cut him. He chuckled again. What was with him? He had never laughed _that_much in his life. Arthur's Arthur-ness must've been really contagious.

Sonny stood up and examined the blades. "I guess they're dull." _And so are you, Chad_, she refrained from saying. "I'll get it sharpened."

"It's not a pencil, Sonny," he told her as she walked passed him, heading to the backdoor. Sonny noticed the sudden change of the tone of his voice. Was he being serious? Surely he couldn't, right?

"There you are!" Madison creaked. She was in the cab of the pick up, with the windows rolled down. "Let's go people." Madison loved ice skating. She used to be one heck of a hockey player. She hadn't even reached her prime when her team won when she was only twenty at a big game in Madison, Wisconsin **(A/N: I just noticed that I named Madison Madison. Kinda weird, since Middleton is in Madison. Seriously, I just noticed that)**. She was excited to play with her granddaughter, and possibly kick her butt.

"Yes, grandma," Sonny smiled as she literally climbed in the back of the pick up. Chad followed, but quickly slipped. No one could blame him, the side of the truck was polished and was wet with melted snow, but Sonny laughed anyways. "Oh, Chad. Are you sure you can skate without balance?"

"Heck yeah I can!" Chad stood up with a new found energy. He jumped in the back, leaving scuff marks on the side of the vehicle from the pressure it was given from Chad's soles.

"Careful back there, kids!" Arthur said as he adjusted his mirrors. They drove off the drive way, and headed south.

"Oh my god, why is it so cold?" Chad panicked.

"Probably because we're going at seventy miles an hour on a highway while it's snowing?" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Oh and probably because you didn't zip up your jacket."

Chad looked at his chest. The only thing covering it was a casual long sleeved shirt. "Oh." He felt completely stupid. He zipped the jacket up, but didn't get anywhere. "Oh," he extended the sound and got Sonny's attention.

"What?"

"I think the zipper's stuck," he smiled nervously. Sonny gazed at him. Was he trying to get her to close it? Yeah, like that'd happen.

She planned something devious. Not like her, but who'd care? Chad was hitting on her, while with her grandparents! But she couldn't help but like the thought of _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, no matter how obnoxious, hitting on her. She wanted to giggle, but that would ruin it. "Sometime it works when you use your teeth to pull the slider."

Chad understood, and nodded. He placed the slider into his mouth and pulled hard. Sonny was right, it does work. "Thens!" he thanked her. It didn't sound right, though. "Wha--?" It suddenly occurred to him that his damp tongue was now stuck. "A ittle hep?" Don't you just love it when zippers are made of metal?

"What was that, Chad? I can't understand you!" Sonny grinned.

"Vehy funny, Munhoe," Chad rolled his eyes. The freezing cold was drying out his tongue. He had to get it un-stuck before his voice gets wrecked. Mackenzie has to talk smooth, you know.

"What did you say?" Sonny asked, now angered **(A/N: I'm not even going to mention why. If you cuss, even just sometimes like me, you'd understand [A/N for the A/N: please don't be offended by my almost non-existent but is there pottymouth])**.

Their argument was stopped when the pickup's engine was cut. Lucy boarded the back with the other teens, and greeted them. "Hey there you guys! Aren' you excited to go ice skating?"

"Lucy it sounds like you're the one who's more excited," Sonny retorted.

"But it's not everyday I can skate with my best friend now, is it?" Lucy leaped as the engine started, pulling Sonny into a close friendly hug. Chad, just opposite of them, sat there. With his tongue still stuck.

"Ahem," he begged for attention, but the girls just went on with their merrily story telling, catching up with each other's life. His tongue almost started to bleed, but finally, Arthur told them they were there.

You can call the place kind of like a community center slash arena. It was huge. Chad totally knew by the size, that they had more than just an ice skating place around. They went in, and thank goodness, the heat caused the zipper to heat up just a tad and let go of Chad's tongue. He rushed to a nearby washroom, leaving the four others to continue to walk to the rink. He looked at his tongue in one of the streaky mirrors. "Ouch," he said with no feeling. It had bled a bit, and now his whitened teeth had yellow-red blood staining around. He did the unthinkable for him -- he pushed the tap on and gargled water. He spat it out quickly, making grossed out noises. He had never done that because he didn't have to. When he brushed his teeth, he used bottle water. He exited the washroom and headed to the corridor.

Shoot. What had he gotten himself into? He didn't know where to go. He slapped his forehead. Man, was he lost.

"What Chad, you want a V8?" Sonny giggled. Chad rolled his eyes. "Are you lost?" She slowly enunciated every syllable. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sonny. Little, naive Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get lost, you know."

"Fine then, why don't you lead me to the rink, then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, we're _so_ good."

"Okay, now lead," Sonny pushed the actor, urging him to go.

Chad hesitated. What had he gotten himself into, and why did the author type all his recent thoughts in the format of a question. He stalled as he looked around for a sign or something. "Do not touch Chad Dylan Cooper with your filthy hands!" There! Just about forty degrees to his left had a sign that said _Ice Rink_, pointing to a hall the two weren't on.

"Hey, did I just?" a girl, who seemed to be about twelve, interrupted. "Oh. My. God. I just did!" She was talking on a pink Motorola cellphone. She walked over to the two actors. "You! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Mackenzie!" she screamed as she pointed to Chad. Unfortunately for the blond superstar, the hallway had great acoustics. Her voice echoed, along with Chad's name. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of people seemed to make a crowd. Chad was overwhelmed, putting his arms in front of him protectively. Sonny slipped out, sticking her tongue out. Hundreds of people seemed to grabbed his jacket, his shirt, his pants.

After ten minutes of getting chased and "forgetting" his jacket, Chad was finally free. Sonny was in front of him, tapping her foot with crossed arms. It was like she had been impatiently waiting for him. "Let's just go Chad." Chad followed her to the rink. They walked side to side, almost touching. In fact, they _were_touching. At times, the back of Sonny hand would graze Chad's left, and vice versa. It was completely accidental, but it seemed like every time it happened, they both would blush heavier and deeper. Maybe it was the cold hands of both parties, or maybe it was the electricity flowing through one another, then instantly getting cut off by the separation.

When they came in, Lucy and Sonny's grandparents were at the bleachers of the hockey rink, setting their stuff down. Sonny bobbed her head down. Why there? There was the option of plastic picnic tables near the rental and commissary area. But nonetheless, they headed there.

"Grandma, I thought we were going to sit over there," Sonny whined.

"Why, Al?" Arthur asked. "We always sit here anyways."

"Yes, but Chad needs to rent some skates," Sonny explained. Chad's eyes widened. Him? Rental? _Public_ rentals. No flipping way. He was about to barf.

"Oh, please. Chad's able to walk from there to here. It's not very far," Madison complained. "Why don't we get him to choose?" The Wisconsin natives stared at Chad, who was still shocked from the word rent.

"I-- I do-- don--" he stammered. "Never mind, I just won't skate," he quickly said.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"You can't do that! We came here just so we could do that!" Sonny stated. She changed her tone when Chad didn't say anything, "Please Chhad? Do it," she gave him puppy dog eyes. No one could turn down puppy dog eyes.

"That face just makes it easier for me to say no," he snickered. Sonny moved aside, agitated, to let Arthur talk to him.

"Boy, come on. It will be great fun you know." He ruffled Chad's hair. He was okay with it, for some odd reason. Maybe it was the hope in the child-like but experienced eyes of the old man. "And besides, you don't have to be as great as Sonny you know. I'm not as great as Madison here too," he chuckled, and more giggling from the females came, too.

Chad flushed. Was Arthur comparing his relationship with Madison to Chad's relationship with Sonny? Because there was no way in heck that Chad could like Sonny _that_way. No way. Right? Chad's subconscious kicked in, though. Arthur had told him the story of how he and Madison had their first date at the old outdoor ice rink -- the one just at the back of the arena -- and kissed as the sun set in the horizon of Lake Monona. _That would be nice_, Chad imagined himself and Sonny doing the same. "Fine, fine. I will, okay?" he said worriedly.

"Awesome! I'll help get you some because I have to get my blades sharpened too." Sonny grabbed his wrist. Her soft hands encircled it, and Chad loved the feeling, and followed her.

"Nice moves, Chad. I thought you were going to skate circles around me?" Sonny smiled as she reached out her hand.

Chad had fallen more than three times in the duration of an hour and a half, but for a novice, he sure was pretty good. His head was beet red that it almost seemed to stain his sunny locks of hair. "Oh, whatever Munroe." He got up, without taking Sonny's hand, and slipped again. This time, Sonny grabbed him and helped him up without his permission. It was a bad idea. She landed on him.

"Ouch!" Sonny screamed. "I am never helping you up again!"

_Click_.

No. The paparazzi? They couldn't have! The two could see the headlines now: "Clumsy Condor Critters Can't Skate!" or, even worse, "Falling in Love? More like Slipping!"

"Wha?" Sonny looked up. She was relieved to just see Lucy holding a camera. She was giggling.

"Don't worry, Sonny! I won't post it up anywhere!"

"Good."

"Good, now can you get off of me, Munroe?" Chad interrupted.

"Oh, right," Sonny smirked. She and the three-named boy sat up. "Come on, Lucy. You need a picture too!" Sonny pulled her best friend, causing her to fall. She took the camera from her hands and turned it around so the lens face the three teens. "Say cheese you guys!" She stiked a pose, and so did the other two.

"Let's see!" Chad grabbed the camera from Sonny's loose grasp and looked at the picture. It turned out to be really nice. The bubbly brunette was in the middle. You could see the arm she used to held the camera. Her other arm, the one closer to Lucy, was up in the air with a fist at the end. Her face was emoted with fake surprise and happiness. Lucy had her face like a fish, her hands on her cheeks like fins. Chad saw himself. As stunning as ever, with a goofy grin on his face. He had never let loose so much. His left arm, the one next to Sonny, he noticed, was -- no way -- wrapped around Sonny's shoulder. His present face turned from a cheery smile to a sad face that isn't quite a frown. In a flash, the camera was gone.

"I want to see too, Chad!" Sonny had it back in her hands. She hugely grinned. Not a sly, sinister grin like Chad would have expected if she noticed his stray arm, but a genuinely happy one filled with what he called as Sonshine. "Send me a copy, okay Luce?"

The other girl nodded, and as Chad was just about to release a sigh of relief, he sat there, frozen.

**A/N: Chaddykins seems worried. But I made this chapter long, so he might be happy. I'm trying to squeeze more Channy in, seeing as I'm halfway done. What I am afraid of is that I won't finish the contest. But if I don't finish before the deadline, I'll still continue. Thank you for those who have been reading my pther story and, I'm really sorry but it is in hiatus. Just to let you know though, I'll try to work on it too, but this one has a deadline.**

**Next: Winter Coat, because Chad **_**really**_** needs one.**

**Thank you for those who haven't lost hope in me! I would truly appreciate a review, but I won't ask, just because I don't deserve it for keeping you waiting.**


End file.
